


College Life

by FandomsInBooks



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsInBooks/pseuds/FandomsInBooks
Summary: Series Update: CompletedWords: 36,500+Welcome to Gol D. Rogers University, the most normal collage you could go to. But thanks to the famous name, everyone was wanting to attend such a school. Zoro was accepted into the school by a mysterious person. So this being his second year, he meet this annoying blond headed rich freak who pisses him off in every way. But as they live together, Zoro watches as Sanji slowly starts to take himself apart, and Zoro realized that maybe he did fall for the damn brat..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope you guys like XD

A/n Hey guys! So I recently started One Piece and I fell for these two idiots. So I'm writing a fic, HA! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! (I HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FULL SERIES SO I'LL ADD FRANKY WHEN I MEET HIM) 

Zoro glared up at the dorm building, his car parked as close as he could get it. A lot of people stayed in the dorms, making the place crowded and no damn parking spots. Zoro walked inside, and was instantly greeted by noise and a loud, "ZORO!" He wasn't that popular. Coby, a small pink haired kid flew over to where Zoro was, smiling widely.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Coby smiled, "He's already in the lobby." Coby took Zoro's keys, telling him that the student body would take care of any luggage etcetera. He could care less, he wanted to punch Luffy. Apparently, Luffy got him teamed up with one of his new 'pals' which happened to be a rich freak.

He walked up stairs, smirking as people waited by the elevator. What losers. He walked into the lounge, and saw the big stupid grin and straw hat almost instantly. "ZORO!" Zoro smiled, walking toward his best friend. He glared at Nami, who was dressed in fancy clothes she couldn't afford. Ussop was tinkering with something, small little Chopper sat next to him reading. He ruffled Choppers hair, and sat next to him.

"So who's this new kid." Suddenly his friends froze, "You haven't been to your room yet?" Luffy asked, pushing his hat out of his eyes. "No, I didn't want to go." Luffy groaned, "You're no fun~." Zoro sniffed, kicking his boots up and closing his eyes. He was drifting off to sleep before he knew it, hearing very small chatter, when a new voice awoke him.

"So this is my new partner huh?" Zoro looked up, meeting piercing blue eyes and very blonde hair. "What do you mean by partner?" Luffy jumped up, wrapping his arm around his tall friend, "This is Sanji! He's your roommate!" Oh, Zoro forgot to punch Luffy. He stood up, drew his fist back and collided it with his jaw, "I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU!" Luffy flew a foot and scid into the wall.

Sanji stood there in shock, "You hit a hard punch." Sanji turned back to him, smiling. Zoro glared at him, the cigarette was making him want to punch him more. "Sanji, listen, smoking isn't allowed on campus." He snapped, remembering Nami's annoying complaints about the other kids last year. "It is when your dad owns the school." He clenched his fists. "If you wanna get in a fight, then let's take this outside." Sanji smiled, a challenge twinkling in his eyes.

But he pushed it back, remembering what Robin threatened, if he got in a fight she will break every last one of his Xbox games, and those cost a lot. "Sorry, but I can't." Zoro turned sharply, heading toward the stairs. "We'll see you guys later!" Luffy called and it pained him to see Sanji follow him. "Why are you taking the stairs?"

"It requires strength to be a football player ya'know." Zoro called, groaning internally when he KEPT FOLLOWING HIM!

"Fooball? Really? Well I guess you look like a player..." Sanji commented, making a vein pop out on Zoro's head. He was gonna kill this kid. They walked up two cases in silence, and when they reached their room, Sanji jumped in front of him, suddenly very excited.

"So, as you can tell this is my first time being a roommate because my dad wanted me to do homeschool, but I just wanted to say that I'm a really great cook and I made something for dinner." Zoro suddenly softened up, which was bad. He was a real softy for sad backstories.

"Thank you Sanji..." Sanji almost did a backflip. He opened the door, Zoro relieved to his stuff tucked away by his bed. But the smell made his stomach growl. A very nice meal lay before him and he couldn't help but gape. "Wha..." Zoro looked up at Sanji, who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Go ahead and start eating! I'll clean up the kitchen real quick." Sanji walked into the kitchen. Now, let's get something straight, yes, this is a very nice ass dorm, it had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and two beds set across from each other. But it wasn't crammed, it was huge. He finished his meal and put it in the sink, the bathroom door was open and he could hear Sanji humming.

"Thanks Sanji..." Zoro called, and he heard the humming stop, before he started back up again. He walked to his stuff, the two suitcases. Luffy was always laughing cause he always brought the least of stuff at the first of the year, but went home with three extra cases at the end. Zoro unpacked, and finally drew out his three favorite swords.

His best friend who died in a car crash a long time ago gave him the white one, and the other two where his father's. He kept them so close. But he couldn't carry them around, so he grabbed some pins and started lining them up to hold his swords on the wall.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SWORDS?" Zoro turned around, very unimpressed. "Cause I can?" Sanji stared with fascination, and a little bit of terror. Everyone always said Zoro looked like a pirate, so it made him smirk to see Sanji so freaked by some swords. "So I'm gonna crash when I'm done here, and I hope you don't mind but everything thats gaming consoles are already plugged in and are mine!" Sanji nodded.

"I don't play video games anyway." Zoro stopped, "You're a guy, why not?"

"Never really owned anything...My dad said they were a waste of time..." Sanji looked at the Xbox and Playstation for a minute, before turning away. Now Zoro felt bad, the guy didn't even know how to use it. Then again Zoro wasn't a good cook either. After he was finished he laid on the couch and was out before he knew it.

The next day rolled around, the first day of Gol D. Roger University started. Zoro knew that Sanji's dad owned the place cause Roger died a long time ago and let people bid for the school. Sanji's dad must have won.

It was to early. He was dragging his feet down the stairs, and almost collapsed when he walked into the assembly. "Hey!" Luffy laughed, "You look tired." Zoro groaned, "Reasons why I take classes later in the morning..." Luffy perked up, "So how you liking Sanji?" He giggled, showing off his teeth. "He's a freakin great cook." Luffy nodded, shaking his chair.

The rest joined them and Robin sat next to him, "I heard you back down from a fight yesterday." She pinched his ear, making him hold back a yelp, "Good job." The assembly started, everyone falling quite. The principal started talking and Zoro was asleep within two minutes. He was shaken awake, Sanji's blue eyes glaring at him, "Did you really fall asleep?" Zoro stood, stretching, "Is it already time to go back to bed? Sanji kicked him, which caught him off guard, making him crash backward, over a chair, into Luffy and his big brother Ace, and into a table with flyers on it.

Zoro sat up, fire in his eyes, "SANJI!" Sanji stood in the middle of the room, amusement dancing across his face. "What the heck guys! We are suppose to be calm, civilised-" Zoro shoved Ace aside and bolted for that little blonde brat. Sanji was a fast runner, but Zoro has been training for this stuff.

He gained up on Sanji before the flexible dude suddenly turned a corner, making Zoro smack into a wall. "Sanji..." He hissed, feeling his nose start to bleed. He ran after him, following him outside, and out behind the school. He grunted, folding his arms. He couldn't find Sanji...

Right as he was about to give him, someone wrapped their arms around his waist and threw him to the ground, but Zoro grabbed the arms and they went tumbling to the ground with him.

Now, let me tell you something, this was very awkward about this situation...

Zoro was pinned down, Sanji on top of him, smiling victoriously. But...

They were just mere centimeters apart, both of them panting from the loss of breath.

"TOLD YOU SANJI WOULD MAKE A MOVE!" Both of them looked over, Ace, Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Chopper were poking their heads around the corner. Zoro realised what Ace called out and shoved Sanji back so hard it made him fly back.

"Hey Zoro you're into guys?"

"NO I'M NOT! SHUT UP!"

A little while later Zoro sat in their living room, a cloth held to his nose, Chopper was learning to become a doctor and stayed with Zoro so he could make sure he was okay. Sanji was sitting on his bed, flickering off and on his lighter.

"So Zoro, what classes are you doing?" Zoro shrugged, "The usual, art and anything sports or workouts." Sanji stopped, perking up, "You're an artist?" Zoro nodded, smirking, "I'm not that good, but my mom taught me a lot." Chopper took the cloth, touching his nose gently and smiling widely.

"Okay, you should be fine! Let me know if it starts up again." Chopper tossed the cloth and walked out, waving goodbye before closing the door. Suddenly a tight tension clicked together, and the two of them didn't move. Zoro wanted to fall asleep, but he felt like something was weird between him and Sanji now.

He only met the guy yesterday!

"Wanna play some video games." Zoro said, demanding it really. Sanji cleared his throat, "I don't know how-"

"I'll teach you, so get your butt over here and let's play Halo." Sanji stood, slipping on the couch next to him and giving Sanji a controller. "Alright, so this is how you play..."


	2. Chapter Two

Next day, classes started up, he had had his two main core classes, then off to his favorites. He was in the middle of running when suddenly he spotted Sanji and Luffy standing on the sidelines, Luffy blabbing his mouth about something. "HEY ZORO!" Luffy called as he ran by, he didn't stop, just glared at them.

Afterwards in the gym, Luffy and Sanji's faces leaned into view while lifting weights. "What in the hell do you guys needs?" Luffy giggled, "I was showing Sanji what you do. He's been very impressed." Zoro glared at them. "How are you two out of class?"

"We ditched."

"Of course you did..."

Zoro sighed, setting the weight in place and sitting up. "Well as you can see, i'm trying to workout so if you could run along..." Luffy smirked, pushing his hat out of his eyes, "No way in hell. We're gonna follow you around...All...Day....Long." Luffy leaned closer and closer to his face, a big grin on his mug.

Zoro stood up, shoving the kid downwards. "Fine, just don't bug me." Zoro then afterward was on edge, making sure everything was right. He was not okay with this, Zoro hoped this was the only day they decide to stalk him.

It was finally his last class, football practice. Everyone from last year was on, making him smile. He changed real quick, and ran outside. Yosaku and Johnny followed him out, "Hey, big bro Zoro, who is the blond guy following you around?" Zoro looked over to where Luffy and Sanji sat on the bleacher, "Sanji's my roommate..." They nodded.

The game started up, and for the next two hours they played, learned from the couch Captain Smoker. When they walked out of the locker room, Zoro waving to his team before turning around and coming face to face with Sanji and Luffy.

"So, enjoy your little trip?" Zoro snapped, pushing past them. "Yeah! I didn't even know you did half that stuff!" Luffy called, skipping along next to him. Zoro rolled his eyes, and turned toward the stairs. Luffy and Sanji followed him, making him more increasingly annoyed. "Luffy." Zoro turned around, making him stop. "Yes Zoro?" He tilted his head. "Why are you still following me? We past your floor." Luffy twisted around, screaming. Sanji and Zoro watched him fall down the stairs back to his floor, flying to his room.

"What a loser..." Zoro kept walking, making it to their room. "So you mostly have afternoon classes I see..." Sanji hummed, making toward the kitchen. "Yeah, I don't get up early." Sanji chuckled. Zoro curled up on his bed, snoring before he hit the pillow. A while later he woke to Sanji shaking him, "Hey, come eat before you go to bed." He walked over to the table, leaving a groggy Zoro.

He got up, sitting at the small table and shoving the food in his mouth. He didn't eat breakfast or lunch so it was starting to catch up to him. "Did you not eat today?" Sanji asked, making him pause, "I usually skip eating..." Zoro realised, but he had a big appetite. Sanji slammed his hands down, making him jump, "You what?" Zoro looked at him, "I don't...eat...much." Zoro watched Sanji for a minute. "Well that's going to change!" Sanji finally said, "I'll have lunch ready for you before you leave." Zoro shook his head, "Sanji you don't-"

Sanji was already walking toward the kitchen, mumbling about recipes. Zoro sighed, he felt terrible, he should have kept it to himself, now Sanji is probably going to push himself to make sure he's fed. Zoro never enjoyed letting people help him out, or look out for him, he's fine on his own. He wished he could have Luffy again, so the two would live off whatever Nami had and play videogames until the sun came up.

"Zoro." He looked up, Sanji was leaning on the wall, "Are you okay?" He smirked, what a loser. "Yeah, thanks for the food." He stood back up and fell back asleep.

Zoro was walking out of football practice when he heard some voices laughing cruelly. He froze listen to the bullies laugh. "Hold him still!" One yelled, and Zoro sweared to god he heard Sanji. "Oh shit..." Zoro threw his backpack down and bolted toward where the laughs came from.

"...Rich freak, why'd you come here? To be bullied around?" The leader laughed. Zoro hid in the corner, looking over where they stood. Zoro wanted to jump right in, Sanji was being pinned down by three guys twice his weight. He knew Sanji had a powerful kick but it took him being on his feet. Zoro sighed, Sanji had been real nice to him, so to hell is he going to let this go on more.

"Hey!" The bullies froze. Zoro stepped out of the corner, folding his arms. "Get. Lost." They let go of Sanji, bolting toward the other hallway. Zoro waited till they turned the corner before walking toward Sanji and offering a hand. "I uh...need a little more help..." Zoro looked down at his legs, and he squeezed his hands into fists. His leg was bent weird, they broke his leg. Zoro smiled tightly, "I'll be right back." He turned toward the hall they ran down. It was a dead end.

Zoro turned the corner, the bullies whispering. "Hey man! We left him alone." The leader snapped. Zoro cracked his knuckles, "You broke my best friends leg, I'm going to kill you." After they were all to the ground in a bloody mess, he walked back to Sanji, who was sitting up and leaning against the wall. "I don't think I can walk, could you-ZORO STOP!" Zoro picked Sanji up bridal style, surprised he was light as a feather.

Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck, "What are you doing!?" He asked panicked, but he didn't try to wiggle out of his grip. "Taking you to the nurse?" He said, making Sanji fall quite. It was a long walk since it was across campus, but Zoro didn't really care, They arrived finally and to Sanji suddenly gasped, "My dad's here..."

"Good, that means we can get you to a hospital." Zoro commented, as they walked in, everyone turned toward them, "Sanji broke his leg because some bullies tried to beat him up." Zoro said plainly to a nearby nurse who was talking to Sanji's...dad? He had Sanji's blond hair. "What?" His dad snapped, turning around very quickly. "Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"You're suppose to come check in with the nurse or front office right?" Zoro said, remembering Nami talk about that. The nurse nodded. "You can put him on the couch while the ambulance comes." Zoro sat him down as careful as he could, and sat next to him. "You can leave you know." Sanji said, hiding his pain like a pro. "Nah, I don't got anything to do anyway."

Sanji nodded. "So uh, best friend huh?" Zoro smirked, "Got a problem with that?" Sanji shook his head, "No, I thought Luffy was."

"He is, but can't I have multiple best friends?" Sanji nodded, smiling widely. Zoro looked over at his dad who was quickly writing something up before walking over. "Who were the guys who did this?" Sanji shrugged, "They were some upperclassman though." Zoro tilted his head, "No, they were in our year, the leader is Akainu I think." His dad nodded, "I'll have your mom meet you there." Sanji nodded.

He left and the nurse went into the back, leaving them alone. "Thanks Zoro." Sanji smiled. Zoro shrugged, "Hey, my pleasure." They sat in silence, the tick of the clock is all you could hear. Then the sirens, the nurse flew out of the back, welcoming them in. Sanji grabbed his hand, "Can you come down with me?" Zoro nodded, and the guys started examining his leg, and Zoro was assured out of the way.

He watched by the door, suddenly feeling scared, Sanji was so terrified. He was in so much pain but him being alone seemed to freak him out more. Zoro wondered if he's ever been to a hospital alone...They took him out, Zoro following along. "Are you riding with him?" A guy asked, and Zoro nodded. He jumped in, sitting next to a guy who was getting blood pressure and so forth.

They made it down in fifteen minutes, and dragged him into a room. Zoro stood outside of the room, and was finally let in when the nurses left. Sanji glared at his arm with the IV sticking out. "It hurts more than my leg..." He said as Zoro closed the door. "I always hated IV's" Zoro said, sitting on a chair. Sanji smiled, "Thanks for coming down with me." Zoro shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

They were quiet for a long time, when suddenly a very loud voice came booming down the hall, and Sanji groaned. "MY NEPHEW IS NOT SOMEONE YOU IGNORE FIX HIS LEG NOW!" A very loud woman walked into the room, she was very plump and had her hair pulled up tightly. A smaller woman with brown locks and blue eyes walked in afterward.

"Hey Aunty..." Sanji forced a smile. His mom, which Zoro was guessing was the smaller lady, looked at Zoro surprised. "Who's this?" She asked kindly. "GET OUT!" The aunt yelled, when she noticed him. Zoro glared at her, "Well I would, but I'm here comforting my bestfriend." The aunt glared at him, Zoro matching the intensity. Sanji's mom giggled, "Aren't you a character." She sat down next to him, while the aunt took up two other chairs on the other side of the room.

"Sanji sweetie are you okay?" His mom asked, rubbing his hand gently. "Of course he isn't! His leg isn't even wrapped up, I told your dad he should have-"

"Shut up old woman you're not helping." Zoro snapped, making everyone go silent. Sanji stared at him with shock, and his mom looked almost relieved. "Sanji, need anything?" He asked standing up. He shook his head and Zoro left, walking toward the food center. He could go for something to drink. He was getting some gatorade when Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Robin flew into the hospital, demanding for Sanji.

"Hey guys." They turned toward him, "Sanji's this way." They stared at him. "Why are you here?" Nami asked, "I thought you hated him." Zoro remembered what he told Sanji, "Not really..." They all shrugged, and followed Zoro. "Warning, he has a bitch aunt." They all groaned, which made him smile. A nurse was walking out of the room when they arrived.

"SANJI!" Luffy yelled, flying into the room and hugging Sanji. "When we heard we had to come!" Nami said smiling. "WERE GONNA BEAT THOSE GUYS UP!" Luffy yelled, and Zoro punched his head, "Shut up, he might have a headache." They all started whispering. "Sorry Sanji." He laughed, "It's alright guys, thanks for coming to see me." They all perked up, smiling. His aunt and mother were quite while the talked, Luffy making dumb faces and Usopp making up silly stories.

Zoro sat down, falling asleep. He had a weird dream, which he never had. He stood in a dark alley, his hands were sticky. He looked down, blood staining his hands and clothes. He turned around, two bodies lying behind him. He started shaking, what the hell...He turned back around, Sanji standing in front of him. "What did you do?"

What did he do? He was confused, did he kill them? Why's Sanji here? Why are they down this alley. The two people had blurred faces. He looked back at Sanji, "Sanji..." He watched Sanji swing at him, and he was startled awake. He looked around, the lights were dimmed, and Sanji was sleeping. It was just him, and Zoro wondered what time it was. He pulled out his phone, 9;30. Zoro stood, stretching.

He wanted to stay, but they couldn't fix his leg till tomorrow afternoon, and that means skipping all his classes. He made up his mind, Sanji was more important. He looked through his phone for awhile, nurses coming in and out. Sanji woke up around three, "Zoro?" He looked up, "Are you okay?" Zoro asked, walking over toward him.

"I'm fine...Why are you still here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know, I didn't want to leave, I'll just have to skip classes I guess." Sanji glared at him, "No, go back and sleep, don't-"

"Your Aunt is a real bitch." Zoro changed the subject. "She is..." Sanji sighed. "Guessing she's from your dad's side." Sanji nodded. "My mom's parents passed a while ago. She was an only child. She deals with a lot of shit..." Zoro nodded, "Yeah, my dad had to deal with my grandma."

"Had?" Sanji asked, looking up. "Yeah, my parents passed when I was young. Luffy's family let me stay with them, but I don't really hang around their." Sanji stared at him with wide eyes. "You're,,,kidding..." Zoro shook his head, "Moving on, how bad is your family?" Sanji scoffed. "Every Christmas we have some aunt throw a glass across the room." Zoro laughed, "Man, I'll have to tag along with you this year." Sanji laughed. They talked some more before a nurse came in and said they were ready. Zoro waited outside in the waiting room, the usual time he woke up passed by and around lunch Sanji's mother walked in, walking over toward him.

"I guess he's not out yet?" Zoro shook his head, "I wonder if something went wrong, It doesn't take this long to fix a leg..." A nurse walked over toward them, "Well, Sanji had more than a broken leg, also broken ribs, a very deep cut across his leg that needs 14 stitches, and his ankle was fractured." Zoro and his mom stared at her. "He's out now and awake so if you want to come see him." They followed her down, and walking into a very tired looking Sanji.

"Oh honey..." His mom rushed over, whispering to him. Zoro glared at the idiot, if he knew he broke his ribs he would have been much careful when he carried him across campus. His mom said she would be right back, leaving them. "You knew you broke your ribs." He hissed, watching Sanji look at the wall. "Yeah so..."

"Why didn't you say?" Zoro walked over, glaring at him, "Cause it didn't matter." Sanji shot back. "Of course it mattered!" Zoro snarled, "Everything mattered, I would have ran across town! You matter Sanji, specially when it comes to injuries!" Zoro sat down with a huff. "I got shot when I was younger, so I know how it's scary when you feel like you don't matter."

Sanji was silent, and the room was thick. "I matter huh..." Sanji whispered, looking up at the wall. "Course you do." Zoro grumbled. His mom walked back in, thanking Zoro for staying all night, and the nurse finally let them leave. "Do you guys have crutches?" Zoro asked Sanji's mom. "Yeah, but he needs to rest for a day before he started going back to classes." She hummed, and she hugged Zoro, making him freeze. "Thank you, Sanji's never had a friend like you." Zoro stood their in shock, watching her walk over to Sanji in a wheelchair.

Zoro turned, walking out of the hospital. He made his way toward campus, feeling awfully tired. He walked in, Smoker was leaning against the counter, "Zoro, where have you been." He asked, but Zoro was zoned out, he kept walking. "Zoro!" Zoro stopped, turning around, "Did you say something sir?" Smoker glared at him, "Nothin, practice is canceled today." Zoro nodded and made his way into his room, and instead of sleeping in his bed, he past out on the floor.


	3. Chapter Three

It was two days without Sanji that made Zoro slightly go mad. He missed hearing him humming while he did anything, even while he did homework. Zoro lay on his bed after a hard day of workouts, he pushed himself a little to hard today, Smoker yelled at him because of how tired he was today.

Luffy was asking him constantly if Sanji was okay, but he never got Sanji's number and Luffy's to stupid to own a phone. Nami and Robin didn't know his number, no one did. He was about to fall asleep when someone opened the door. Sanji flipped on the light, "Zoro I leave for two days and this place is wreck and you probably haven't eaten a thing." Zoro shot out of bed, rushing over toward him.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked, taking his backpack. "I'm fi~ne." Sanji waved, making his way to his bed. Zoro took his crutches when he sat down, wincing when he did. Zoro felt so bad, he wanted to help in anyway he could. When he was settled, Zoro opened his backpack, taking out two bottles, "Painkillers?" He asked Sanji and he nodded.

"Zoro please tell me you ate something today." Zoro didn't answer. Sanji sighed heavily. "I'm never leaving you alone again." He tried to sit up but Zoro grabbed his arm, "Don't move idiot I'll think of something, you have a lot of food in the kitchen." Zoro stood up, walking in and standing in the middle of the kitchen.

He got this. All he had to do was cook, that's easy. He looked through everything Sanji had and noticing ramen noodles tucked clear in the back on a cupboard. "HEY WHEN DID YOU HAVE THESE?" Zoro yelled as he pulled them out. He walked out waving the big box around. Sanji smiled, "I knew I had those around. You know how to make them?" Zoro nodded proudly.

He started making them, feeling a bit proud about this, "Add some seasoning." Sanji said, making Zoro jump, "WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED!" Sanji held his left foot up, his cast didn't cover his knee, the break was mostly down toward the foot, so he could hop around, but Zoro wouldn't accept this. He grabbed a chair, making Sanji sit.

"What do I add?" He asked, opening the cupboard full of seasonings. Sanji started listing them, and how much to put in. By the time it was done, and set out. Zoro was starved, he hasn't eaten for a while. They ate silently for a minute before Sanji asked how football was going.

Both of them were pretty tired after that, but Sanji was being a little shit. "I might not sleep tonight...I have a lot of things to do."

"Yes you are."

"I have a lot of work to do, probably clean up the dorm, get a project done for history..." Sanji blabbed on, and finally Zoro had enough, He crawled up on the bed, carefully wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist and pulling him down. "You aren't moving, your going to sleep even if I have to punch you hard enough to make you pass out."

Sanji was stiff, surprise all over his face. It shut him up also so that was a score. Zoro was still in jeans, but no way in hell was he going to move. Sanji relaxed after a minute, "I gotta take my meds before I go to bed." He grumbled. Zoro smiled, pulling them out of his jacket pocket.

"Bottoms up."

Zoro woke up way too early the next day, but then he heard voices. "Why are they sleeping that way?"

"Does Sanji need someone to sleep with him?"

"I think it's kinda cute."

"I'm glad Sanji's okay..."

"Do you think we woke them up?"

Zoro pretended to be asleep, wanting to kick them all. "Guys what are you doing?" Sanji mumbled, probably woken up by the talking. "Shhhhh, Zoro is still asleep." Luffy said way too loudly. "I can see that." Sanji sat up and Zoro let him. He did NOT want to deal with these guys right now.

"Can you cook us breakfast." Luffy asked, and Zoro heard three people smack him. "I'd love to but the smell of food would wake up Zoro. He'd probably freak out..."

"YEAH STUPID!" Nami and Usopp yelled. Zoro was known for a heavy sleeper, and he wished he WAS asleep. "Well let's cook for you Sanji! You cooked for Luffy pretty much all summer." Nami smiled. "Plus, Robin makes some good pancakes."

"Uh, okay, thanks guys." Sanji laughed. He heard them walk into the kitchen, and Zoro decided to let them do whatever, falling back asleep.

Zoro woke later, laughter in the kitchen and the smell of sausages and bacon filling the dorm. It took him a second to realise it wasn't Sanji who was cooking. "Sanji!" Zoro called, sitting up. "Hey Zoro!" Luffy poked his head out of the kitchen, "We have breakfast!"

Zoro walked in, "Don't you guys have morning classes." Zoro asked as he saw them all sitting around their small table. "Yeah, but we wanted to see Sanji." He smiled, sitting on their one seat couch that was pushed up to the table. Zoro had to laugh. "Okay. Thanks for the food guys." They nodded and they went head first into a conversation Zoro cared less about.

Three weeks later, Sanji was now out of his cast, but still needed crutches. Zoro pretty much hasn't left his side unless for classes. It was funny when Zoro took the elevator with him and the guy who got suspended for two weeks walked in, seeing them. They stood awkwardly, waiting.

Zoro wanted to kill the guy, but Sanji was glaring at him. Almost daring him to. Zoro and Sanji got off and Zoro glared back at Sanji, "One punch?"

"No."

After a few more weeks, he was finally able to walk on it, at first he winced every time, but now he was getting better with it, he limped a little bit, but the doctors said that should go away. He was also cooking again, and Zoro could tell he was most happiest when cooking.

And finally, Christmas rolled around. Zoro always hung out at the campus, Luffy's house was in another country and Zoro hated planes so he didn't tag along with him this year. "What are you doing for the holiday?" Sanji asked as he packed a little bit for a family reunion. "Sitting on that couch and playing video games." Sanji froze.

"Excuse me." He demanded, glaring at him. "I don't have plans and I hate planes." Zoro waved his hand, "I'll be fine." Sanji shook his head, "No you want, you'll starve before I get back. Come with me, we have room." Zoro blinked, "Nooooo, no, I don't want to bother you guys-"

"Start packing bitch." Sanji snapped, walking out of the dorm.

Zoro glared at Sanji. This was ridiculous. "Zoro please put on a coat it's freakin snowing." Sanji said, helping his mom put some stuff in their car. "No." Zoro growled. He leaned against their car, in a short sleeved blue shirt, and dark purple shorts.

The cold never bothered him, nor did the heat. "Zoro~." Sanji complained, "Please..." He shook his head. "You're more annoying then my aunt." Zoro snickered, "I've achieved the impossible." Sanji punched his arm while they laughed. "Are you guys dating?" They turned to Sanji's little 15 year old sister, Ashley. "No." Sanji stuck his tongue out, "You're such a fangirl."

"I ship everything don't judge me." Zoro looked between the two, very confused. "Alright let's get going!" Sanji's dad yelled. "I never learned their names." Zoro suddenly said, making Sanji tilt his head, "Who? My parents?" Zoro nodded. "Oh, it's Josey and Aaron." Zoro nodded again, but he was probably gonna forget them.

The drive was about three hours, and Ashley kept showing them funny videos. The time past by quickly. "Woah Zoro, your earrings are awesome! I just noticed!" Zoro looked at Ashley, "Oh, you like em?" He laughed. "Yeah! My mom won't let me get them yet." Zoro smiled, "That's probably best." Ashley shrugged, suddenly reaching over Sanji and taking out her phone, "I need to take a selfie with you."

"Ashley~." Sanji grumbled, and Zoro awkwardly smiled as she took one. "Oh my gosh this is the best picture I've ever taken." Sanji scoffed, and Zoro laughed. They arrived finally to a huge mansion, Zoro knew Sanji was wealthy, but his entire family seemed to run with money as well.

They jumped out, Zoro offering to help. In the end, Zoro carried pretty much everything even after the assurance he didn't have to. "You are freakin strong." Ashley gaped. "I'm a football player of course I am." Ashley laughed, and they walked inside. Instantly a butler and maid came towards them, and everything was taken from Zoro.

"Thank you." Aaron said, and they were then pushed into a very big living room with a bunch of people walking around and laughing. "Josey!" That fat aunt that was in the hospital came forth, hugging her small frame. She nodded smiled at her brother, patting his shoulder, "Glad you could make-" She saw Zoro standing next to Sanji, and he swore he has never seen such disgust on someone's face, "Why did you bring that disrespectful little child?" She snarled.

"Petunia, be nice." Sanji looked at Zoro seeing if he was going to react negatively toward her question, but he smiled. Which was pissing her off, "Swipe that smug look off your face, you can be kicked out of here." She hissed, "We'll see." Zoro said, watching her face go red.

"Is grandpa Zeff here?" Sanji asked, and his dad shrugged. "Come on, you're gonna like him." Sanji grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen. "I learned to cook from him! He also saved me from drowning when I was 9." Zoro laughed, "Oh, interesting."

"Hey old geezer!" Sanji smiled. A man with a very, very, big hat turned around. His white mustache was braided and sticking out straight, and Zoro couldn't help but stare. "This is my friend Zoro." Zeff looked him up and down, "Well, you're not the straw hat kid, he was a nightmare..." He turned around, continuing what he was doing. "Well, welcome. This place is free roam except the top floor." Zoro nodded.

"Now Sanji, why don't you show him around." Zeff grunted, "I'm busy." Sanji nodded, "What ya cooking?"

"GO SHOW YOUR FRIEND AROUND!"

Zoro smiled, "I like Zeff." They stood outside, abandoning the idea of show him around. The smaller kids ran around, playing in the snow. The teenagers who were forced outside glared at everything, watching the kids run around with spite. Zoro remembered being a grumpy teenager too. But their reunions required them screaming and singing and everyone half assed drunk.

"Oh hey Sanji." A kid with dark hair sat on a chair, sipping on a water bottle. "Hey Asmir." He was a skinny kid, deep blue eyes and pale skin. Zoro was almost tempted to make the sun come out and tan the kid. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Zoro." Zoro realised everyone in Sanji's dad side of the family had very white skin. Zoro was tanned, very, because of all the things him and his dad did. These guys were rich, why the hell would they go camping, sleeping out in the dirt. Zoro felt very out of place.

"Hey..." He tugged on his jackets cuff. Sanji looked at him, "Where's our room? I'm kinda tired." Sanji nodded, "I'll see you around Asmir." And Sanji lead them back inside and up multiple stairs. Finally Sanji opened a door. "Wait, where's the second bed?" A small maid walked forward, "Um, since we had so many people come we didn't have enough beds..." She said, sounding very scared.

"That's fine, I probably wasn't expected." Zoro smiled at the maid, making her nod. "We're sorry..." Zoro walked in, grabbing his backpack and lay down on it. "What are you doing."

"Sleeping."

"On the floor, with a backpack?"

"Yes, now be quite."

Sanji closed the door, walking over and kicking his sides. "Get in the bed you loser. The floor's gonna just make your back hurt." He glared up at Sanji, "Hey, I'm not picky about sharing a bed, and I'm hundred percent sure you aren't either." Zoro nodded, "Got a point there." He stood up, looking at the bed, "This thing is huge..."

"Life of a rich kid." He smiled, making Zoro roll his eyes. He fell asleep once he was comfy. The bed was so soft, and the pillows like clouds.

It was the next day when he woke up, skipping dinner last night. Sanji was sleeping next him. Zoro stretched, "Morning..." Sanji mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Zoro got up, walking into the bathroom. Zoro looked in the mirror, his hair a mess and he looked like death himself. He hated early mornings. He walked out, after showering, and stopped when Sanji and Ashley were arguing.

"Whoa, now those are abs."

"Ashley get OUT!" Sanji shoved her out, shutting the door. "Uh, bad timing?" He laughed, rubbing his neck. "No, she's just annoying." Sanji grunted, grabbing his phone and walking out as well, leaving Zoro.

He walked down stairs, running his fingers through his hair, "Morning Zoro!" Said a few girls sitting at the table. He smiled, making them squeal. "Why does everyone either like me or hate me?" He asked Sanji who was preparing breakfast with his grandpa. "Ashley apparently told them about your suppor 'built body'" Zoro sighed, "That was really bad timing..."

Sanji laughed, "Hey, at least you got the girls swooning over you."

"Shut up." Zoro growled, making him cackle. "SANJI!" His grandad smacked him with a wooden spoon, "GET BACK TO WORK!" Zoro watched him walk around, fixing everything up. "How's your ankle?" Sanji almost dropped a fork. "Oh, it's okay...Kinda hurting today..." Zoro nodded, "You were limping." Sanji stuck out his tongue, making Zoro smile widely.

"Who on earth has the pool uncovered?" One of the many aunts gasped, "The kids could get hurt." Zoro suddenly piped up. "Zoro no." Sanji said. "Zoro." Zoro walked away, looking out back at the nice pool they had. "HEY SOMEONE STOP THAT GREEN HAIRED FREAK!" Sanji yelled, jumping over the counter. "ITS CALLED TRAINING!" Zoro yelled, bolting outside. Sanji ran after him, and Zoro laughed. He tore off his jacket, flipping off his sandals and without hesitation jumped in.

"ZORO GET OUT NOW!" Sanji yelled. Zoro resurfaced, "But it feels great." He cooed. Swimming around. He was glad he wore shorts again. "Zoro you're going to get sick!" Sanji snapped, throwing his sandals at him. "Hey. No." Zoro threw them at him, nailing him in the head. "RUDE!" Sanji yelled, taking off his own shoes and without thinking threw them at him.

"HA! NOW COME GET THEM!" Zoro yelled going under. He couldn't hear Sanji yell, but he could tell he was saying something about getting hypothermia or something. Zoro's dad just said don't stay in long. He swam to the bottom, grabbing Sanji's shoes, and swam back up.

"You idiot, get out." Sanji snapped. Zoro handed him his shoes, and climbed out. "NOW THAT! Was amazing, thank whoever uncovered the pool today." Zoro smiled widely. Sanji shook his head. He dragged him back inside, his shirt already icing over. "Sanji look, my shirt has ice crystals." He giggled, making Sanji glare at him more.

The kids were all by the window, big grins on their faces. They walked inside, and Zoro suddenly dropped to his hands and knees, doing push ups, "I blame you for keeping me from working out." He said to a very angry Sanji. "YOUR A FREAKIN POPSICLE AND YOUR DOING PUSH UPS!" Sanji yelled, grabbing the wooden spoon his grandpa had and hit him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled back, "Hey Sanji sit on my back."

"NO!"

After getting hit multiple times during push ups and sit ups, Zoro finally sat at the table. "Can I go swimming again?" He asked Sanji, which was answered with another wack. After everything was cleaned up, Sanji sent him to change into something warm which he ignored and changed into some more shorts and a white tee.

"Do you hate me or something?" Sanji asked, seeing his new outfit. "No, I would just get too hot if I wore jeans..." Sanji facepalmed himself, before throwing up his hands and announcing he gave up. Which Zoro only chuckled about. They sat on the many couches in the living room, Zoro looking across Sanji's shoulder as he played a little game on his phone.

"Okay!" A lady with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of everyone, who was gathered in the living room. "We have some things planned, and at the end of the day we'll be going on a winter hike!" All the kids cheered. The parents seemed a little ticked, but they weren't going to ruin kids dreams.

Well...Zoro thought..."I will NOT be going." Aunt Petunia yelled, "It's fine, you don't-"

"This is a very stupid idea, the kids will be tired and cold, maybe get sick. Plus it's christmas eve, they should be going to-"

"Shut up and let her finish." Zoro snarled, making everyone look at him. He could care less, He had a aunt like her that learned real quick that everyone will gladly voice that everyone hates her. Petunia stared daggers at him, since he wasn't a kid, she couldn't scold him without getting yelled at. "Um, thank you. Parents do not need to come, and the kids will be going on small slays pulled my ponies if they get tired or too cold."

Zoro sent a smirk toward the aunt, making her red in the face. The girl clapped her hands, "Let's get started!"


	4. Chapter Four

A/N Hey I just wanted to say that pretty much all the families are made up. So uh, hehe, enjoy.

 

After a day of napping on the couch with the occasional Sanji smacking him awake, the time for the hike came along and Zoro was more excited then the kids. "Zoro...STOP!" Sanji yelled as Zoro kept bouncing around. "Why can't we leave already." He grumbled. "Why are you going in SHORTS!" Zoro smiled, "To piss you off." Sanji smacked him. They set off finally, the parents who did come were given full grown horses.

"Would you guys like one?" They asked Zoro and Sanji. Sanji took one but Zoro wanted to walk. He walked with the kids, they all giggled, clinging on to his arms. "Woah you're so strong!" They giggled, and Zoro just smiled. They walked along a river toward a bridge, and they all leaned against the bars when they past, watching the water run by.

They kept walking, Zoro throwing snowballs at the kids who kept walking. Most of them were in the sleighs. Finally, Zoro seated the last kid who was to cold, Sanji offered a hand to Zoro, letting him climb on with him. Zoro wrapped his arms around his waist, putting his chin on Sanji's shoulder.

He was almost drifting to sleep when Sanji laughed, "For someone who naps all the time you sure are sleepy." Zoro smiled, "You walk through the snow for an hour and a half." Sanji chuckled. They made it to the top, kids getting out and gapping at the height they were at. Sanji pulled out his phone, taking pictures. Zoro snatched it out of his hands, and switched it to the front camera.

"We are not..."

"Smile." Zoro snapped a picture, and he laughed, "Send that to me." Sanji rolled his eyes. After drinking some hot chocolate, they all mounted again and walked down the mountain. Zoro jumped off after a while, walking with some of the kids who were excited to see the river.

When they walked across the bridge, Zoro noticed the kids shoving each other. Then it all happened so quick, the kids screamed, "MOMMA JAKE FELL!" The parents gasped, and without thinking Zoro went after the kid. "HEY ZORO!" Sanji yelled, but he hit the water, and surfaced, seeing the small kid go down river. Zoro swam after him, thanking the fast current, grabbing him when he got close enough, and swam to the shore with the kid clutching to his arms.

Everyone met them, the mom of the kid crying. She took him, wrapping him in blankets, the parents checking for injuries. Sanji dismounted, "What the heck!" He hissed. "No one else was going to do it." He shrugged. Sanji suddenly surprised him by hugging him, "You idiot." He whispered.

Turned out one of the kids did it on purpose, he was in the way. His small body slipped through the railing. The mother and father of the kid thanked him many times, saying that the strong current would have drowned him for sure.

Then he was asked questions on how he even swam with such a strong current pushing against him. And of course Sanji answered it with, "that idiotic training he does." Zoro fell in bed, his body was frozen and he was tired. Sanji brought a blanket over, covering him up with it, then the one on the bed. "Get some sleep you nerd."

He woke up the next day late into the day, it was christmas and he could hear kids screaming and laughing over their presents. He was very confused why Sanji didn't wake him up. He finally changed into something Sanji would have approved of, and put in his gold earrings. He kept them off for awhile, feeling like he would be judged. But he could care less now. He walked down stairs, his hands shoved deep in his jacket.

"Where's Sanji?" He asked Ashley, who was smiling over a new phone. "He's over there." Zoro followed her finger over to a very pretty girl and Sanji. They stood by the window talking. "She's not part of the family, she's invited here by the guy who owns this place cause she comes over and cleans the banned upstairs." Zoro felt his throat tighten, "Oh cool."

He started to think real hard about going over and interrupting, or should he just stand awkwardly here with Ashley. Sanji looked over, smiling at him. Zoro took that as a get-your-ass-

-over-here sign and gladly walked over. Sanji met him halfway, "I need you to do something for me." Zoro tilted his head, "Kiss me."

"What!?" Sanji did it without his permission, which made his brain shut down, and he kissed him back, very confused. When he pulled away, he turned toward the girl, "See, I told you he was my boyfriend." Zoro was so confused.

She nodded, "Congrats. I guess the rumors were true." She laughed, "We'll talk later."

"Sanji." Zoro snarled, making the blond head turn around slowly. "Yes Zoro?" He asked, smiling. "I'm going to fuckin stab you, explain before I start beating you up." Sanji laughed, grabbing his arm and tugging him outside and across the lawn where no one could hear them.

"Okay, so ever since you walked in here everyone has kept asking me if you were my boyfriend, I told them no, but they all just laughed and said I was lying. Then aunt Petunia asked me, and just to piss her off I said yes. So word got around and finally that girl back there confronted me and I have a huge passion of hate for her. She's terrible, so she heard we haven't kissed in front of anyone yet, so she said I had to or she would destroy my gift I got for you. I'm actually surprised you haven't heard about it." Zoro stared at him for a minute.

"So...I'm your boyfriend now?" Zoro asked, "And you got me present?"

"Yeah pretty much." Sanji sighed, "I'm so sorry for making things awkward between us I didn't-"

"No one's ever given me a christmas gift..." Sanji looked up, "What!?" Zoro looked at him, "My parents didn't do christmas, they never could afford it, but even living with Luffy I didn't get anything..."

"Kay hold the door, are you okay with being my boyfriend for the rest of the week?" Zoro shrugged, "As long as no one from the college hear about it we should be cool." Sanji stared at him. "Okay then..." Zoro's mind was mostly on the present though. He could care less about everything else. Sanji got him a gift...

"Okay...well." Sanji pulled out something from his back pocket, "I noticed your phone was kind of trashed." Zoro tilted his head, opening the box to reveal a new phone. It was green, and he smiled. "This...probably cost a lot..." Sanji shook his head, "Not at all."

"Well...thank you." He laughed under his breath, then finally the full weight of what he agreed on hit him. "Fuck I'm your boyfriend for a week."

Zoro sat on the couch crossed legged, looking at the phone sitting in his lap. He heard Ashley whisper something to Sanji, "Is he okay?" Sanji shrugged, watching him, "He's never had a christmas gift before." Ashley's mouth dropped. "Hey Zoro, you're suppose to use it ya know..." Zoro kept looking at it.

"He even got it green..." He whispered. Sanji sighed, "Leave the poor soul." After fifteen minutes he turned it on, smiling widely. Sanji laughed, "God you're getting way to excited over a phone." Zoro stuck his tongue out, making Sanji laugh more. Everyone gathered into the living room, people going up in front of people and talking.

It was late and the kids walked off to bed, while the adults stayed up and drank. Zoro was pretty much smashed, he could drink more but most of the adults called it quits and went to bed. Sanji dragged him upstairs with a bottle of booze and they walked into their room. He sat on the bed, drinking the bottle.

Sanji didn't have much to drink, so he was pissed that Zoro was practically trashed. "How can you drink so much..." He grumbled, sitting next to him. He let Sanji lay his head on his shoulder. "Dunno..."

"Zoro, tell me about your parents..." He was quite. "My dad looked like me, he was real strong and worked with swords. He was a mechanic, but he never got enough pay. But that didn't stop him from showing his son a good time. He loved cold areas, so we would camp with his friends all the time in the mountains, freezing out butts off." Sanji laughed, wrapping his arms around Zoro's waist and burying his face in his chest.

"My mom was sick a lot. So cold was never her deal. We lived in warmer areas, that's how I got this nice ass tan. I was mostly with her since she was sick. She past when I was thirteen and my dad moved into her house. We lived there till he got in an accident when I was seventeen. Died from it, he told me he really hopped I'd become something great..." Sanji nodded, "I think you have..." Zoro was quite, and soon Sanji's breathing became soft. Zoro drained the last of it, curling up with Sanji. "Rest of the week..." He mumbled, running his hand through Sanji's blonde locks.

He wondered for a minute if word did get to the college, what would they do? He didn't know if he could act for the rest of the year. He'd probably move if it does reach word to the school. Now let's get things straight, he had a few gay friends, he was chill with it. But Sanji his boyfriend? He loved the guy as a friend but, boyfriend...The first thing that hit his head was Luffy cackling about it, Nami giving him rings to 'propose', and Chopper crying because they were so cute.

Zoro slowly drifted off to sleep. Wrapping his legs around Sanji's before he was out completely.


	5. Chapter Five

He awoke the next morning, him and Sanji were curled up so tightly that moving seemed impossible. Sanji yawned, "Zoro..." He looked at him, "what are we doing." He suddenly demanded. Zoro shrugged, wrapping his arms around him tighter. "I'm tired, be quiet." Sanji did. Zoro's hangover was threatening to make him sick. But he pushed the feeling back, refusing to get sick.

"I need to get up."

"No you don't."

"Zoro let me go."

"No."

Sanji grunted, but he wasn't even trying himself to get out of his grip. So they stayed like that longer, none of them moving. "Kay I'm getting up." Sanji finally tried to wiggle out of his grip and Zoro let him go, rolling over and covering his face.

Sanji suddenly lay on him, "What are you doing."

"Get up." He grumbled. Zoro groaned, but sat up, making Sanji yelp and fall off the bed. Zoro still tired burst out laughing, but he laughed so hard he joined Sanji on the floor. "Ow, get off me." Sanji growled, shoving Zoro off him, he sat up, Zoro still erupting with laughter. The door flew open, Ashley and the girl who cleans the banned floor poked their heads inside.

"What's so funny." Ashley demanded. Sanji jabbed his thumb into his side, making his laughter turn into giggles. "Can you fall off more things." He giggled, making Sanji kick him, "SHUT UP!"

"That was the best thing that has happened." He said, panting for air. Sanji scoffed. He walked over toward the door, chewing out the girls standing at the door. Zoro stood up, they were obviously not ready to leave.

He walked over wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him into the room, "Give us five minutes." And he slammed the door shut. "That...actually worked." Sanji said in surprise. Zoro let him go, "Imma shower real quick." He walked into the bathroom, and just sighed.

When he made his way down stairs, Sanji was cooking with his grandpa, obviously a little on edge. His sister was talking about something, making him blush.

"Stop harassing my boyfriend." Zoro smiled, poking his sister, "Ya big fangirl. Or whatever Sanji called you..." Ashley laughed, "Fine, fine, you win. I'll leave you guys~." She cooed, walking away. "Zoro."

"Yes?" Sanji glared at him, "You're very thick headed. You walk past by five people who were talking very loudly about us and could give a shit." Zoro glared at him, "I could really careless about anything people have to say..."

Sanji nodded, chopping some vegetables up. "Try this," He said, turning around, getting a spoonful of a soup, and shoving it in his mouth. Zoro blinked, but chewed up the potatoes and other things. "Can I have more?" Sanji smiled widely. "Hey old geezer!" Zoro watched his grandpa taste it, nodding, "Good job boy." and patted his head before walking back to his dish. Sanji was almost beaming. Zoro laughed, and Sanji continued on with whatever he was doing, "Hey the pool is uncovered again..."

Sanji and Zoro were dragged into town, everyone splitting up to roam in shops. If teens wanted to, laser tag opened at four. Zoro was very confused until Sanji explained and suddenly he was very excited. "You wanna play?" Zoro nodded. "Fine I guess..." But for the first part of the afternoon they walked around.

Zoro watched Sanji get upset over his shoes getting soaked then slipping. "Are you okay?" Zoro laughed, clutching his stomach. He offered a hand, and Sanji took it, but then he lost his footing and the two tumbled back into the ground. "Oh my god." Ashley suddenly gasped, "Please kiss. You guys are sooo cute." Zoro was on top of Sanji, and he was sending glares that were daring him to. "I don't know, it's his fault where on the ground."

"Get off me you green haired freak." Sanji tried shoving him off, but Zoro didn't budge, "I'm your boyfriend right?" He whispered, making Sanji grumble. "Ohhhhh look at those two." The other cleaner girl said, taking out her phone, "Kiss or I'll post this on social media everywhere."

"God you're a violent girl." Zoro shot back, making her smile. Sanji grunted, "Get of me~." Zoro kissed his nose but finally getting up. "Hey, help your boyfriend up." Zoro scoffed, "Have fun on the ground." Sanji folded his arms, "Zoro is the worst boyfriend ever." Zoro stopped sighing heavily.

He turned around, picking him up bridal style, making the girls cackle. "ZORO PUT ME DOWN I HATE WHEN YOU DO THIS!" Zoro smiled, walking down the street. He wiggled around, screeching at him to be put down. Zoro refused, letting him wiggle. "Zoro let me down." He shook his head. Zoro was suddenly caught off guard when he kissed his jaw, "Now?" Zoro glared at him, "No."

Sanji folded his arms. "Why not." Zoro shrugged, "I like carrying you around. Let's pretend you broke your leg again." Sanji suddenly screeched, "I HATE YOU!" Zoro laughed loudly, and noticed they were walking past most of Sanji's family who were eating at a restaurant, most of their eyes glued outside. Sanji noticed to, "Kay really put me down." Zoro did but instead of letting him go he grabbed his arm and kissed him lightly.

"Now you kiss me, really." Zoro smiled, letting him go, tucking his hands in his jeans pockets and leaving a very disgruntled Sanji.

He saw the cleaner girl leaning on a wall, "What's your name?" He asked, stopping. "Elly." She responded. Zoro nodded, and kept walking, "That's all you had to ask!"

"Laser tag is about to start!"

Zoro was dragged out of the arena by Sanji five hours later. "But Sanji~." Zoro groaned, crying inside as the arena went out of view. He was shoved in a car, and was grumpy on the drive back. "Zoro."

"Leave me alone."

"Zoro..."

"Leave me alone."

Sanji crossed his arms like Zoro's. "Look at me, I'm grumpy Zoro, a big jerk." Zoro glared at Sanji, "That was the coolest thing that has ever happened and you dragged me away. We are no longer boyfriends." Sanji sighed. "You're taking this way too seriously."

"I WANT MY LASER TAG!"

They arrived home and walked in, everyone was off to bed, and Zoro was gladly ready to go to bed. Sanji left him suddenly, and Josey was standing next to him. "Oh hello." She cooed, "Let's sit, I want to talk to you more." Zoro nodded, walking with her toward the living room.

"So, you and Sanji seem to be dating." Zoro nodded, letting his head fall back and closed his eyes, "Well, I just wanted to say thank you for being his friend. He was very anti-social as a kid." Zoro nodded, "I assumed."

"So, who are your parents?" Zoro smiked. "Dead." Josey fell quite. "They were interesting people...Not as kind as you guys are." Zoro opened his eyes, looking at Josey, who was very silent. "I think he's doing me a favour and just being my family." Josey nodded, "You are always welcomed over, I'd love to see you around." Zoro nodded.

"So Luffy is your friend too?" She asked, wrapping a blanket around her knees. Zoro nodded, "Yeah, I guess..." Josey giggled, "I'm glad you guys are friends, he doesn't click well with people." Zoro nodded, "I never did either."

"Zoro~." Zoro looked over, Sanji walking over with something in his hand, "Ashley and the girls got ya something." He handed it to him, jumping on the couch and cuddling up close to his side. Zoro tore the wrapping paper off, and he suddenly gasped, "This game costs a freakin fortune!"

"Yeah, for you." Sanji smirked, Zoro flicked his head and turned around to where Ashley and her cousins hid. "Thank you!" They all giggled, ducking away. Zoro turned back to Josey, who looked awfully pale. His heart almost stopping, his mother had the same look most of her life. He suddenly felt her head, she was burning up.

"Josey!" Zoro snapped, making her laugh under her breath, "Oh, is it starting to show..." Zoro scoffed, "Why didn't you say something?" He asked, standing up, "What's wrong mom?" Sanji asked, very confused.

"Oh, I just came down with a little sickness, don't worry." Zoro walked into the kitchen, asking the cooking Zeff where the meds were. He took a thermometer out, walking out and handing it to her. She looked at him surprise. "Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?!" Sanji exclaimed, jumping up as well.

"It's probably nothing serious, depends on the temperature..." Josey laughed, "I've never had someone try and take care of me, but then again I don't get sick." She handed the thermometer back, and Zoro nodded, "Just a little rest should do, and a cold rag. Let's get you to bed." Zoro took her arm gently, helping her upstairs. "Sanji, get a cold cloth and bring it upstairs."

Sanji seemed to be very confused, but did what he asked. "How do you know how to fix this kind of stuff? For a only kid you know a lot." Josey laughed. "My mom was sick a lot when I was younger." He shrugged. She nodded, walking into their room. Aaron was sitting in the window seats, reading from a book, he looked up alarmed when Zoro walked in.

"She came down with a fever..." Zoro said awkwardly. "Oh honey." He jumped up, helping her in bed. Sanji came up, handing him the cloth. "Alright, you get some rest, I'll check up with you in a bit." Zoro smiled, and she only laughed, "Thank you sweetheart."

"Don't tell Petunia please." She suddenly asked, and they all nodded. But as if on cue, Ashley came running through the house screaming, "MOMS SICK, RED ALERT, MOMS SICK!" Zoro stood by the door, folding his arms. Ashley ran smack into him, and was so startled she fell.

"What?" She asked, seeing Zoro glare at her. "You just had to tell everyone?" He growled, making her realise what she did. "Oops."

Zoro finally decided he hated rich people. For the rest of the week, all they did was avoid Josey like she was the black plague. Zoro sat by her everyday, asking if she was alright. What pissed him off more was even Aaron avoided her.

Yes, getting sick is bad, but he would rather get it himself then watch someone else suffer. Sanji took a lot of convincing to. It was finally when he dragged him in there that Sanji was able to get more than two feet close to his mom.

Finally, it was time to leave these damned people. Zoro almost missed bosy Nami. They packed up, and were hitting the road before lunch. Josey was coughing most of the time, making everyone in the car ask if she was okay. "Hey, we still have a few days off school, do you want me to come around and help out?" He asked Josey, which only made her huff.

"You've helped enough, at least I know if little Sanji get's sick he'll have someone to take care of him." She giggled, when Sanji turned pink by the small name. "If you need anything Sanji has my number." Zoro smiled. Sanji then smacked him suddenly, "Are you still not using that phone I gave you?!"

"It's to nice..."

"So?!"

"I'm afraid I'm gonna break it..."

"I'll just get you a new one."

"Nah, I'll just save it until I become desperate."

Sanji threw his hands up, "I give up on you." Zoro smiled victoriously while Sanji started mumbling about him being too damn poor. "Zoro, do you got a job?" Sanji's dad asked, making both of the guys heads pop up. "Uh, no..."

"Good! Then you should consider working for me! I have a company where you create stuff like swords or other cool stuff like that." Sanji groaned, "I'm never going to see you."

"I'd love to." He cooed, suddenly very interested. His dad laughed, "Okay, well come see me this summer." Zoro turned to Sanji, "You know those swords I have on my wall."

"It's slowly going to grow isn't it." Zoro nodded, and Sanji sighed, sliding down in his seat, "I hate you."

"I know." 

A/n Well the Christmas arc is over, now onto the awkward arc of them actually realizing they forgot to STOP acting like a couple. Don't judge me, their gonna be so lovey dovey and Luffy is going to be so oblivious. THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter Six

A month past, school was boring for the mornings, and Zoro and Sanji started to avoid each other. It was weird at first, but Zoro got use to it real quick, he was use to being ignored and left out. Sanji didn't even get home till real late. They only say a few quick words before going to bed. Luffy now hugged the chair in front of him, looking at Zoro.

"Zoro. What's going on with you and Sanji?" Luffy asked after the teacher left them to talk. "I don't know, he just stopped talking to me." Zoro shrugged, writing stuff down from the lesson. Luffy huffed, kicking his feet up and onto his desk. The kid was super freakin flexible."Start talking to him."

"Why?" Zoro snapped, very annoyed about this subject. "Because he's your friend." Usopp said,who was sitting next to them. "I don't care." He sighed, the bell rang and he left the two looking very confused. Zoro was walking along, looking through his backpack when he suddenly he heard his name. "Zoro." He stopped, looking back.

Sanji was leaning against a locker, a cig puffing out smoke. "Wanna ditch?" He looked Sanji up and down, before nodding and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Zoro noticed how Sanji was trying to cover up his left side of his face, not turning to look at him fully.

They walked out of campus and down the sidewalk, passing shops upon shops. "Where are we going?" Zoro asked after passing his favorite coffee place. "Just, keep up."

Zoro didn't like where this was heading. "Sanji, what's wrong with your face, why are you hiding it." He laughed, "Nothing's wrong." Zoro stopped, grabbing his arm. He almost let go when Sanji flinched. He held on, waiting for Sanji to face him. "Look at me you stubborn blondy." He growled, and finally, Sanji slowly turned to look at him, but he never turned his head fully.

Zoro reached up and turned his face toward him. "WHAT THE HELL!" Sanji's left side of his face had a cut along his cheek, his eye slowly blackening. Sanji shoved him back, but didn't say anything. "Who did this to you?!" Zoro snapped, suddenly very angry and was ready to kill someone.

"Don't worry about it." Sanji shrugged, walking forward. Zoro glared at him. "Where are we going." He demanded. "I want to show you something." Sanji called, still walking. Zoro trotted after him, every single bully at the college running through his head. You'd think, 20-27 year olds would grow up. Zoro followed Sanji to the small forest behind the town.

This was a very long walk and he was feeling like someone was going to jump him. They walked the small length of the forest and came out to the reservoir hidden in the small forest. Sanji walked over to a drop off. Zoro and Luffy found this in their first year, instantly jumping off the ledge that jutted out toward the lake.

Zoro joined him, both of them eventually sitting, their legs dangling above the still water. "We sort of been avoiding each other for a bit huh..."Sanji said, smashing his cig in the grass. "Yeah, it's my fault, I don't usually interact with people." Zoro found a few rocks, throwing them into the water. "Once school started back up I got real busy with it, so it's my fault to." He said laughing.

Zoro smiled, "Yeah, doesn't really matter, as long as we stay friends." Sanji nodded. "So, what happened to your face." Sanji sighed.

"They tried beating me up again, but when we first fought I took note on how they swung and did their attacks. I won this time." He said with a big smile. Zoro laughed, "Great, at least I don't have to do anything." Sanji kicked his foot.

"Christmas was fun. Thanks for dragging me along. But spring break is coming up and I wanted to go see my grandma in Minnesota and my dad's grave, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Zoro asked, throwing his last rock into the pond.

"Okay, but we have to take a plane." Zoro groaned, making Sanji laugh.

After that, it wasn't for two weeks that something Luffy happened. Zoro finally was able to convince Sanji to lay on his back while he did push ups. Sanji was suppose to keep count but wasn't since he read aloud a book full of poems for his homework.

Suddenly, the door threw open and a Luffy and Usopp fell into the room, Robin and Nami standing behind them looking very unimpressed. Zoro didn't stop, and Sanji looked at them for a minute, "Can we help you?" He asked finally.

"A INDOOR POOL OPENED DOWN THE STREET!" Luffy screamed, scrambling to his feet. "You guys gotta come check it out with us!" Sanji turned back to his book and kept reading. "Aw come on Sanji~." Luffy drawled,

"Why did you assumed Zoro was going?" Sanji asked. "There's gonna be a hot tubs there." Nami called, making Zoro stop, "Really?" Luffy nodded excitedly, bouncing up and down, "So what about you Sanji?"

Suddenly he hit Zoro on the head with his book, "You're at 496, keep going." Zoro looked at him, "I am?" Sanji nodded, "I'm still not going." Luffy huffed, but didn't push. "Well Ace and a few others are tagging along to!" He said to Zoro, "Meet us in the front entrance in an hour."

Zoro nodded, doing four more pushups before calling it quites. They left, saying a quick goodbye. Zoro lay down with a huff. Sanji scoffed, "Are you done already?"

"I gotta get ready." Sanji lay his head between his shoulder blades, "Why~." He grumbled. "Because I like swimming? Why don't you?" Sanji was silent for a minute. "I don't know how..."

Zoro sat up, throwing poor Sani off him. "You don't?"

"Why would a rich kid need to know how to swim?" Sanji pointed out.

"I don't know, for fun?" Zoro said with a shrug. "I'm gonna teach you." Sanji laughed, throwing himself on the floor. "I'm okay. Just give me a call if you need anything." Sanji closed his eyes, like this was a final answer. Zoro was not going to accept this. "Your coming."

Sanji looked at him, his blue eyes sharp and glaring. "No." Sanji sat up, grabbing his book. "You have shorts?" Zoro asked, standing up and walking to his dresser. "HEY STOP!" Sanji screeched as he started throwing his clothes behind him. "Ah!" Zoro held up some shorts with palm trees and a sunset. "Perfect!" He turned to Sanji.

Sanji slowly realised there was no way getting out of this. "But..." He tried to think of something, but to no avail, he couldn't think of an excuse. Sanji got up, "You get to clean that up." He said pointing to the scattered clothing on the floor.

"Eh, let's worry about it later."

"Zoro!"

An hour past by quickly, Zoro was already changed and after a lot of convincing, Sanji was too. Zoro smiled at hour adorable he looked. He wore one of his jackets, which was to big for him, clutching to his shoulders and hanging almost to his knees.

Zoro was of course just wearing his shorts, showing off his scars. He never actually felt bad about them, just laughed and showed them off whenever he could. Johnny was really interested in them, suggesting they were battle scars, which they were.

They walked into the lobby, poor Coby sound asleep on a couch. Zoro smiled, ruffling his hair as they walked past. They walked outside, and Zoro swore he heard Sanji hiss. Luffy and Ace sat on the wall to the flowerbeds, laughing about something. "Zoro!" He waved, smiling wider when he saw sopping Sanji follow him.

"Woah, I've never seen you without your suit. Glad you could come!" Luffy laughed, Ace smirking. Zoro looked back, "Where's the others?" Luffy shrugged, "Dunno, everyone's taking forever." And is if on cue, they all came running out, apologizing for being late.

They set off, laughing and poking each other. They all stopped when they saw the bullies who broke Sanji's leg sitting under a tree. Zoro was forced back from fighting with them. They arrived, Luffy almost bouncing off the damn walls, Ace offered to pay but Sanji threw his credit card on the desk and that was that. They all walked into the room, a huge towering building of water slides came out of the middle of one of the huge pools in the place.

There was three total pool, one for small kids to splash in, the middle one with the tower of water slides, and one for laps. Zoro was blown away.

"I WANNA TRY THE WATER SLIDES!" Almost everyone screamed, throwing off anything but their swimsuits and jumping in with a yell. Zoro laughed, not moving from Sanji's side. He was still wearing the jacket. "Sanji..." Zoro looked at the jacket, he groaned, and slowly slipping it off. "Do I have to?" He asked, but before he could complain anymore, Zoro grabbed his hand and dragged him into the pool.

Zoro joined up with them, Nami saying they should try every single one, starting smallest to biggest. Chopper laughed and said it would take about a half hour. But knowing Luffy it would take ten minutes flat. Zoro smiled, listening to them chatter, not realising Sanji's grip on his hand was still there.

He noticed when they were next and start clutching on like he was going to die. "You wanna go alone?" He asked Sanji but he only received a look of pure hatred. Zoro laughed, "Alright, geez." No one was behind them, so they could take a minute. Sanji froze when the light on the top of the slide indicated for the next person to go. He shoved Sanji forward, and let him sit in Zoro's lap. "Wait-"

To late, they went flying down, Zoro laughed when Sanji found a way to turn around and hug tightly to him. "Hey hold your breath!" He yelled as he saw the end come up. They flew out, hitting the water with a big enough splash to soak his friends. Zoro swam to the surface, Sanji clinging to his arm.

"I hate you with a passion of a million fiery suns."

"Where the hell did you think of that?"

"I want to go sit by Robin." He demanded, and Zoro just laughed, but let him. After Sanji was settled, he ran after Luffy who was already on the fourth slide.

Sanji sat next to Robin, his arms crossed and he was still tasting water. If that made since. "Don't know how to swim? Don't worry, I don't either." Rabin chuckled. Sanji looked at her, "Really?" She nodded, closing her book, "I was a city girl, never got the time to learn this stuff."

Sanji nodded, "I was a rich kid, never even got to leave the house." Robin laughed, "You guys didn't have a pool?" Sanji shook his head, "Dad hates them."

Robin chuckled, but went back to her book, leaving Sanji to his thoughts. He watched Zoro and Luffy fly past all the water slides, and he almost wished he could swim, or at least not drown. Most of them were opened, but the biggest one that dropped straight down and curved many times, then right into the deepest part of the pool was a pure tube. He would suffocate before he drowned.

Sanji thought he would be left alone, but Zoro came back after being thrown out of the biggest slide. He honestly didn't understand why the guy made him come. "Kay, I've done all the slides. You're swimming now." Sanji looked up, his brown eyes sparkling with adrenaline. "But..." Robin laughed, "Have fun."

Zoro dragged him to the side of a pool, the water going to their waist. Sanji was very oblivious on how hard he was clutching Zoro's wrist, refusing to let him go. Zoro started explaining, making many movements with his hands. Sanji listened, making sure to understand everything he said, asking questions.

He finally let go of Zoro trying it himself. After almost drowning three times he started to get it. And what made him sigh heavily was how proud Zoro looked.

Zoro smiled as Sanji got this very slowly, he was doing better than he did when Zoro learned. Sanji seemed to hold onto every single thing he said, running it through his head many times before trying.

"Hey guys!" Luffy called from the top of the tower, "What are you guys doing."

"Teaching Sanji to swim."

"Oh, are you almost done? I want to go down the slide with you."

"Just have Chopper do it." Suddenly Luffy's face lit up, "HEY CHOPPER!" They heard him scream, making poor Chopper scream as well. Sanji laughed, "Thanks Zoro." Zoro turned to him, "For what?"

"Teaching me to swim, duh." He hit him on the head, making him scoff. Zoro smiled, he was happy Sanji knew how to swim. He thought back to the Christmas trip, where he jumped in the pool, he probably would have jumped in if he knew how to. Zoro didn't even notice Luffy sneaking up behind him, Sanji talking about something.

"Zoro." Zoro looked down, and yelped, falling backward upon seeing Luffy suddenly under him. Sanji started laughing so hard he slipped and fell in, popping back out with a yelp and kicking Luffy.

Damn what a day....

But just wait for the spring break.


	7. Chapter Seven

Spring break rolled around, somehow, the whole gang was now in the back of the rented mini van. Luffy and Usopp claimed the back, leaving Robin and Nami the middle. Sanji sat up front with him, "Why is it so cold." Nami grumbled. The van felt like a heater to Zoro. "Well lucky you, you don't have to camp outside."

"So it turns out your grandma is having a family reunion?" Robin asked, she was the first to question why he was even letting Luffy tag along. "Yeah, might as well bring you losers." Zoro grumbled, making the girls laugh. "WAIT WERE SLEEPING OUTSIDE!" Luffy screamed, sounding very excited.

They arrived, and Zoro sighed when he saw the old broken down, one story, house. It stretched far back, almost 15 rooms in total. That's not counting the bathrooms and kitchen. It was huge inside, always a place to play hide and seek. The lawn was dead and the two huge oak trees that him and Leo built a treehouse in were standing bare. Tents pitched everywhere and a few campers parked far back from the house.

He got out, and was two feet in the yard when people came out screaming his name. Sanji and the others were right behind him, so imagine how hard they jumped when seven kids with wooden swords ran out. "Hey grandma! Zoro's here!" Someone yelled from the porch. Zoro was tackled by the kids, being smacked hard with the swords. He laughed, letting the small Ashni cling to his arm.

He looked up, and instead of smiling started laughing, hard. "LEO YOUR HAIR!" He cried, the kids joining in his laughing. "HEY IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" He screamed. Leo was his favorite cousin, they grew up together.

He had the same looks of Zoro but his hair was a darker green. His eyes were outstandingly green and he was shorter by two inches. And now his hair that he swore would never get past his ears was tied back, tickling the nape of his neck. He was more tan than him, thanks to his job in Arizona.

He shwooed all the kids away, hugging him tight. "THEY BROKE THE TREEHOUSE!" He screamed, pointing to the bottomless tree house. "Damn, looks like it needs fixed." The kids started screaming, jumping around them.

"HEY LOOK IT'S MY LITTLE COUSIN ZO-ZO!" And he groaned so loud Leo started cracking up with laughter. "H~ey Crazy Annie." He said, waving at his aunt. She smiled, "Look at you! You get so big every time I see you!"

"You've got more tattooes, honestly woman when is enough?" Zoro snapped, making her roar with laughter. "COME INSIDE!" She called before walking back in. Leo sent the kids inside and turned to his friends. "Wow! Look at you bunch!" Leo laughed, slapping Zoro on the back, "Which one's yours?" Zoro punched him, making him laugh harder.

"You know Luffy, this is Sanji, Robin, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp." He smiled at Leo, "You're still not single right?" Leo stuck his tongue out, but the two burst out laughing. Zoro walked toward the house, the rest following shortly behind. "Grandma! You're favorite grandson is here!" Zoro slapped Leo, making him snicker. They walked down the hallway and into the huge kitchen. It was older than last time he was here, the floorboards coming up, the cupboards chipping from pale blue paint.

The counter tops a slight pink, but faded. He was home. Zoro saw his grandma, smiling widely. She was a plump woman with faded pink hair. She had glowing warm brown eyes, but as Zoro saw her, she was thinner than when he last saw her. Leo said she was eating less but was still fine.

He couldn't help but tear up, it was about three years since he saw her, She started crying, "My dear baby, look how much you've grown." She kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. She smiled, "Oh you still have those piercings." She turned to Leo, "This is your fault." He scoffed, and his grandma went into a long talk of how he use to be perfect. Zoro only listened, his heart swelling while she ranted.

"Grandma." She stopped, looking at Zoro, "Oh honey, you don't need to cry for your old granny." She wiped his face with a cloth around her waist and hugged him again. "Now who are these people?" She asked, seeing the people standing behind him. Zoro cleared his throat, and almost froze when he saw the smug looks on all their faces. Yes, he was a big sap for his grandma, fight him. "You guys wanna fight me?" They all snorted, but smiled, "Didn't know you had a heart." Sanji whispered, making Zoro glare at him and the rest laugh.

"This is the annoying Sanji, Nami and Robin, the idiot Luffy, and Chopper and Usopp." He growled, making Luffy and Sanji look offended. "Sanji likes cooking." Zoro said with a big smile. His grandma lit up. "How wonderful! Another cook in the house!"

Suddenly someone came walking down the hall, "Well, look who dared show his face." Zoro froze, surprised. Grandma seemed to grow taller, "Now don't you start Anglo. Zoro is here to stay." His uncle Anglo who he hated with a passion stood in the entrance of the kitchen. He was terrible to his dad, and verbally abused his mom. If there was anyone he wanted to beat up it was him.

"Ha! You sure have a nerve. I'm staying here too, but we both can't stay here." He hissed, Zoro could smell the alcohol from where he stood. Grandma smacked her wooden spoon over his head, "Hush now!" She started scolding him as he rubbed his head. Leo walked to his side, "If we gotta get rid of him, we will..." He whispered. Crazy Annie was standing by the living room entrance. "Hush your mouth! Now come on Zoro, everyone wants to say hi!" She dragged him into the room, his family jumping up with a woot.

After two hours of talking and catching up he walked out to find his friends setting up a tent Robin owned where it had rooms in the tent. Zoro was dragging out an extension cord and two heaters, Leo tagging along.

"Grandma really loves you guys."He cooed, Making Zoro scoff. "She probably felt bad about Anglo." He shrugged. They entered the tent. There was no cover in the area where you walked, but the rooms had floors. "Robin, are you rich?" He asked when Robin walked out of his room. "No." She laughed. She took the heaters, and the end of the extension cords, plugging them in and setting them up.

"Thank you Zoro." Nami sighed, snuggling next to the heater. "By the way, we don't have enough room so you and Sanji can share or Luffy."

"Sanji."

"Nice choice." She laughed, hearing Luffy already taking over one of the rooms. There was six rooms in total, the back of the tent was closed but could be made into a window. "This sure is nice. We would kill for one of these..." Leo laughed, looking around in awe.

"Well, if you find one good luck." Robin chuckled, setting up a chair outside of her room. "Well, I'll grab some wood and nails and meet you under the tree house." Leo said and left. Zoro walked to his room, slipping off his shoes and walking in. Sanji had his sleeping bag spread out and Sanji's blow up mattress set up in a corner. Their bags sitting neatly by their beds.

"Oh hey." Sanji called, digging through his suitcase. "You clean up fast..." Zoro said, sitting on Sanji's materess. He shrugged, and joined him. "Sorry, I'm not a camper." He said after a while. Zoro looked at the mattress, "My dad always brought one along when we went camping." He shrugged, making Sanji nod.

"Sorry about my uncle Angelo. He's douche, I can't believe he came when I decide to..." Zoro shook his head. Sanji nodded, looking at the floor. "Well, you have us. We'll back you up if you need it." Zoro nodded.

Sanji watched the two work on the treehouse, Sanji never actually been in one, his dad was always afraid they'd fall. Also, getting dirty was a bad omen. But for this family they seemed offended by a clean person. Sanji realised how different the two where.

He would never even dare talk to his aunt the way Zoro did, yet Zoro seemed to have no problem telling his aunt to shut up. Sanji felt so out of place, sitting on the porch while Zoro and Leo hung upside down, fixing the bottom of the treehouse.

"Sanji!" Usopp was standing under the oak, "Come give me a boost." Sanji walked over, hoisting Chopper and Usopp on the nearest branch and watched them scramble up toward the tree house. "Sanji come on!" Chopper called. "I can't..." He apologized, making them shrug and keep going. Zoro looked down, smiling at him.

"Please don't fall."

"What if I did."

"You're walking your ass to the hospital." Zoro laughed, Leo howling with his comment. "And we'd be laughing the whole time!" His cousin yelled, making Zoro hit him on the arm with his hammer. They started yelling about something, but Sanji just watched him, waiting for him to fall. Sanji didn't get to see him fall, but they finished the tree house and started building a new room. "Are you guys really going to go through with this?" Sanji asked, watching them plan out a new room.

"Once the uncles get back from the lake we should be able to get it down before supper." Leo laughed, and Zoro nodded. They jumped down, Usopp and Chopper laughing and yelling, playing around in the tree house. Zoro and Leo started tapping in some footholds in the side of the tree, and Sanji found a long enough rope so they could climb it.

"Sanji!" Zoro got him up in the tree, and Sanji was blown away by the view, rolling hills and houses spotting the land. "Woah..." Sanji whispered. Zoro smiled, leaning his head on his shoulder, "My favorite part about Minnesota." They stood like that for a minute before they heard Leo start giggling, "Are you guys dating or something?"

Zoro threw a board at him, making Leo dodge out the other window leading up a thick tree branch. Sanji laughed, but he wasn't fazed by it, like he was almost use to it.

Sanji thought that the aunts and children were crazy, wait till you met the uncles. They came back on four wheelers, three nets full of fish. They started a huge roaring fire in the middle of the lawn, attracting the mothers who were ready to make dinner with the caught food.

Leo convinced them all to help build on to the treehouse, and by the time food was cooked and everyone ready to eat, they already added two rooms and an upstairs with a railing around the top. Sanji and Zoro's family's were very different and it baffled him.

"You look like a rich kid." One of the uncles suddenly spat, chewing on a fish. "Oh uh, yeah I guess I am..." He laughed nervously. The uncle eyed him, and was about to say something when Zoro suddenly appeared, "Hey Crazy Renzo, where have you been?" He laughed, standing up, "You look just like you papa!" He pulled Zoro into a hug, patting his shoulder and the two went into a friendly conversation. Sanji retired early, not really interested in anything.

But before he got far he crashed into Grandma Roronoa, "Where are you off too?" She asked, looking concerned, "Did one of my children say something?" Sanji shook his head, "No, I'm just not use to this, and I've been on a plan all day. It's really draining." She nodded.

"Will you have some coco with me first? It will help you sleep." Sanji couldn't say no, she was being so nice, nicer than anyone from his family ever will be. "Yes, that would be nice." He followed her inside, and almost laughed when two mugs were already set out, steaming with the liquid. They sat down, talking about the house and all her kids, "Zoro is a special to my heart, he's been through alot, and told me you were his family. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Sanji smiled, "I never really thought of that..." She laughed, "Well, I held you up long enough, goodnight dear." Sanji walked toward the tent, his body feeling numb and tired. Robin was already asleep while Nami had a flashlight out and was reading. The others off having a party. Sanji got in something comfortably warm and lay in his bed. A little while later, Zoro and the other three walked in. Zoro closed their room door.

He fell on his bag, and Sanji couldn't help but ask him if he wanted to sleep with him. Zoro curled up next to Sanji, both of them in a very thick blanket. "Where did you get this?" Zoro asked, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "Dunno." Sanji on instinct wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist, his body warmth warming him up instantly.

Zoro and him stayed awake for awhile, both of them listening to the laughs of the people around the fire, slowly dying down. "Hey Sanji.."

"Yeah?"

"...Nevermind. Goodnight." Zoro was asleep suddenly, and Sanji was left to wonder what he wanted to ask.


	8. Chapter Eight

Zoro opened the door to his grandma's house and smiled as the smell of pancakes and sausage filled the air. He didn't find Sanji here this morning and knew he was off cooking. He walked in to see Luffy stuffing his face, and Leo laughing so hard he was crying. "ZORO THIS GUY!" He screeched when he entered, and jabbed Luffy in the side. Zoro smirked, and sat next to Leo and Robin, "Good Morning, the rest are still asleep." She said, smiling at him.

Zoro nodded, and a plate was put in front of him, Sanji smiling. He planted his elbows on the counter, "I like your grandma." He smiled, watching Zoro take a bite of the pancakes, "Well she's a great cook, I bet she's loving the help." His grandma laughed at his comment.

Sanji walked back to whatever he was doing and Zoro wanted to know if he was okay, he was acting weird. They finished with Leo on the floor and Luffy laughed so hard he couldn't eat anymore. Chopper and Nami found their way toward the kitchen, grabbing something to eat before migrating into the living room. Zoro waited for everyone to leave, "Sanji what's wrong?"

Sanji looked up, in the middle of dishes. "Uh, nothing." He laughed, turning back to his dishes. Zoro watched him a while longer, trying to think of anything that would be bothering him. Suddenly Leo flew out of the living room and toward the front door screeching, "HE'S HERE!" Zoro tilted his head back, looking down the hallway. Leo's fathead blocked who was here, and it wasn't till Leo stepped out of the way he saw who it was.

His cousin Ashno, the one he practically considered a brother. He gasped, standing up quickly. Ashno walked in, and saw Zoro standing in shock. "Zoro..." Ashno went missing seven years ago, after the death of his dad. Zoro and Ashno grew up just a block away from each other, they played a lot with another neighborhood girl, wacking brusises on eachother with fake swords. Ashno's dad passed when he was 14, and he was suddenly gone off the earth, Zoro's dad went into a depression, and three years later also died.

The last time he saw him was five years ago, he didn't even recognize him. Now here he was, his now black hair brushed up, and his brown eyes very dark. Zoro suddenly got angry, and his grandma who walked in a while ago noticed it."Now before a fist fight starts out in my kitchen, let's push all our grudges out the door, and say hello and give each other some space." She whispered something to Sanji.

"Hey Zoro..." Ashno whispered, watching him. Zoro was very tense and he was partially irritated that his grandma was saying something to Sanji, who seemed to be very interested. Why was he getting so worked up? He didn't know, but maybe punching him and then crying would help. "Ashno." He forced out. The two stood there in silence.

"Well~Ashno, why don't you come say hi to everyone." He he was dragged into the living room. He turned sharply on his grandma, "Why is he here?" He snapped, making her puff up. She never took shit from anyone, "Because he can be! And you better be nice to him or I'll give you a beating of my own." She snapped back, her eyes blazing. Zoro walked out of the house, he was to angry to see him.

He wanted this to be relaxing, but everyone has family members they hate. He should have realised this, that he was going to show up eventually. Zoro walked into the tent, making Robin look up. "Is something wrong?" But instead of answering, he kicked his shoes off, walked into his room, and collapsed on Sanji's blow up bed.

Sanji watched him walk out, steam practically leaving his ears. He looked at Zoro's very grumpled grandmother, "So, should I talk to him?" She shook her head, "Leave him, he's just like his dad, holding grudges and always regretting it later. Just watch, he'll be back in here apologizing soon."

Sanji doubted that would happen. He finished his dishes and joined Nami and Luffy on the couch who were talking with Ashno. Apparently Luffy knew a lot about the guy, "...I really am the one to blame, Zoro's been through way more than me. At least I had a mom..." Sanji scoffed, "No wonder he hates your guts." Ashno realised his slip up, and went red.

"I-I didn't mean..."

"I know." Sanji smiled, watching him rub his neck embarrassed. Leo smiled, "Man, don't you have a sharp tongue. This is Zoro's boyfriend." Without hesitation, Sanji threw a water bottle Nami had and smacked him in the head, "NO I'M NOT!" Leo rubbed his head, Ashno laughing. "Oh, I see. Well, just don't mention me around Zoro, he would probably punch you..." Sanji laughed, "He would rather punch himself than hurt a hair on my head."

"So, Zoro's boyfriend."

"FIGHT ME!"

Zoro woke up when Robin shook him awake for lunch. He dragged himself inside to see Sanji cooking of course. But what made his mood turn sour again was Sanji was in a full conversation with Ashno. He wanted to punch the kids teeth in. Luffy sat next to him but wasn't interested in the discussion.

Zoro stood next to Sanji, not even glancing at his cousin. Sanji suddenly stopped, "Where have you been?"

"Sleeping."

"Here try this." Sanji gave him something to eat which he glad ate, he nodded, and Sanji smiled widely. "This recipe never turns out the way I want." Zoro looked around, "Where's the recipe?"

"In my head."

"Of course." Zoro rolled his eyes and Sanji laughed, "Anyway Ashno..." He kept talking to his cousin, Zoro only half listening. He finally looked at Ashno, who was listening to Sanji with a smile. Zoro glared at him, why was he so happy. "Zoro." He was suddenly smacked with a wooden spoon, both Ashno and Luffy holding back snickers, "Stop glaring at him." Zoro turned toward the exit, suddenly feeling a little to angry, but Sanji grabbed his arm.

Something happened when he did, like everything washed out of him, his pent up hate for his cousin draining out of him, he looked at Sanji, who looked very angry, "Sit down next to Luffy." Zoro glared at him, but dropped it, and walking over to Luffy. Luffy eyed him, but turned back to Sanji, "Can you hit Zoro more?" Zoro grabbed the back of his head, forcing it into the counter.

After a while, Luffy went outside, finding something to do and Sanji got distracted by his grandma. Zoro looked at Ashno, who was also looking at him, "Uh, hey." Zoro nodded, but glared at him. "So uh, I'm glad you're doing well, found some great friends."

Zoro looked over at Sanji, who was watching his grandma throw together a dish. "Yeah, sure did." He said, and looked back at Ashno. "Woah, you actually spoke." Zoro smiled, looking down. "So, you're doing well?" Zoro finally forced out, making Ashno light up. "Yeah, man I got a lot of stuff to tell you. So I went to India for a few years, and I got a lot of cool stuff..." He went on a long rant about the places he went on with his uncle. Finally he stopped, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to leave you in the worst times possible."

Zoro shrugged, "I lived." Ashno didn't seem happy with his answer. "Okay, so the last five years have been pretty shit, but I'm still breathing." He shrugged. His cousin nodded, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. Him and Leo somehow had the same damn haircut, but Ashno somehow found a way to keep it out of his eyes most of the time.

"So, you went for a shorter hair look huh? Didn't want to be part of the boy band." Zoro was currently drinking some water Sanji sat in front of him, and he so happened to spit most of it out and cough with laughter. Ashno burst out laughing, clutching his sides. His grandma turned around in surprise, Zoro almost falling off his chair with laughter.

"If you two are going to make a mess go outside." She said lightly, obviously seeing the click they made. Zoro couldn't help but mentally thank Sanji, if it weren't for him, he probably would have still hated Ashno. But it sure was great talking to him again.

Sanji and Zoro sat in the treehouse, the kids all gathered around the campfire, singing songs with their uncles. Zoro sat with his feet touching Sanji's, who was looking out at the rolling hills. "Zoro, what were you going to say last night." He said, making Zoro suddenly realise he was staring.

"I don't remember..." He said, trying to think about last night. It was a buzz thanks to the booze, but he would remember wanting to tell Sanji something important. He looked out at the world, the sun ready to set. "Zoro..." He looked at him, "Yeah?"

"...Nevermind."

Zoro's attention was dragged down to Leo screaming up to him, "HEY BOYFRIEND, ZORO, GET DOWN HERE!" Zoro glared at his cousin, but slipped down the rope with Sanji following him. "Were planning the games for the kids." Zoro grunted, "Just give them firecrackers." Leo burst out laughing, but shook his head, "We gotta do something like competitions." Sanji lit up at the idea.

"Can I help?" Leo nodded, "You're the boyfriend part." Zoro punched Leo's arm so hard he yelped, "HEY WHAT THE HELL!"

They walked to the old store down the street from their place, walking around and filling up the basket with little kid toys. "SQUIRT GUNS!" Leo screeched as he threw in a few packs of the small ones. Leo gasped, taking a big one off the shelve, "We're getting these." Sanji sighed, "I'll never understand you guys. Do you guys, not get sick?" Sanji asked, watching the two marvel over the water gun.

"No."

Sanji sighed, walked down the aisles. He grabbed three skateboards off the shelves, "These will be the grand prizes."

"Who's paying for those?" Leo asked, looking at the price. "I am." Sanji said with a small laugh, and dragging them down a few more aisles.

After they payed, they walked into the parking lot, Leo looking very confused, "Zoro, Sanji just spent 298$ on a bunch of kid toys."

"Yeah so?"

"Is he a rich kid?" Zoro sighed so heavily, he felt his soul leave his body. "Yes, he is."

"Why isn't he rubbing it in our faces?"

"Cause he'd rather punch me then do that." Suddenly Leo narrowed his eyes, "You two hang out way too much." Zoro scoffed, "What?" Leo looked back at Sanji, "He said something exactly like that." Zoro just glared at him, and Sanji finally yelled at them to catch up.

They arrived home around seven, and they sat at the counter, planning out the fun stuff. "Okay, we need to get up early to set up. This is going to be awesome!" Sanji took the paper he was writing on and folded it away, and walking out of the house.

"Hey Zoro, wanna go get some drinks with the old guys?"

Zoro had some drinks with the uncles and aunts, laughing and making jokes about everything they could think of. Zoro found Sanji back in the treehouse, drinking some booze himself and writing in a notebook. "Oh, you have a dairy?" He said, lazily sitting next to him.

"No, it's what I write to my mom when I'm away on trips." He had pages and pages of these letters, he was almost finished with the book. "Nice." Zoro drank some of his booze before looking up at the night sky, the stars dancing across the heavens. He loved the sky here, the stars were actually visible. No city lights to cover them up, so many were out he loved it.

He leaned his head on Sanji's shoulder, "Sing me a song."

"No."

"Please?"

Sanji was quiet for a minute, he started to hum a song he didn't know, the melody starting to drift him to sleep. His mind was numb, and he thought back to christmas, how lovely Sanji was. It was an act but he half wished it wasn't. Why? He didn't know, his head was running in so many directions. Zoro looked up at Sanji, who closed his book and was now looking at the sky.

"Sanji..." Sanji looked down, and hesitated when he saw they were very close. Zoro smiled, "Your eyes are cool." Sanji rolled them, making him smile. The wind started to blow and the chill started to set in, but Zoro felt warm, sitting next to Sanji.

"Remember back at Christmas." Sanji said, making them both smirk. "Had their ups and downs...But I won't forget one thing..."

"What's that?" Zoro asked, looking up at Sanji. He smiled, his head was turned away from him, but Zoro could tell he was smiling wider and wider as he thought of what was in his head. "I won't forget one thing too." Sanji looked at him, "Kay, let's say it at the same time."

Sanji counted to three, "The kisses."

Dead silence. Zoro was surprised he even said it. He blushed, suddenly sitting up straighter, "Wait Zoro." Sanji said, making his presude for falling out of the treehouse stop. Zoro could see Sanji's face was burning to.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you for even inviting me here." He said, Zoro seeing the desperation of keeping him here on his face. Zoro sat back down, "You're welcome. I wanted to show you that I didn't really have a perfect family like yours." Sanji laughed.

"I wish mine was like this. I hate how perfect they are." He swigged down some booze. "Yeah, I'd be driven insane." They were lapped into more silence. Zoro felt a tug in his gut, like he wanted to leap forward into Sanji's arms and stay there forever.

Sanji looked at him, smiling, "I can't wait for tomorrow." And Zoro couldn't help it, he grabbed Sanji's collar, tugging him in for a kiss. It was like Sanji was waiting for this too, kissing back with the same passion. Zoro pushed him back, making so he was on top.

Zoro pulled away after a while, both of them panting. Zoro pushed his blonde hair back, kissing him lightly once more, before getting up and making his way toward the tent, leaving Sanji up in the tree house. 

 

A/N YES THEY FINALLY KISSED FIGHT ME! YOU ALL WERE WAITING FOR THIS! Thanks for reading tho, I'm kind of trash at this. Also, I didn't edit this part and probably won't.


	9. Chapter Nine

Zoro crashed in Luffy's room, making poor passed out Luffy grumble as he made room for him. He awoke the next day with a mild headache and Luffy was already out of there. Zoro made his way toward the kitchen, surprised not to see Sanji.

"Where's Sanji?" He asked, Ashno and grandma both looking up from their food. "Out in the woods preparing, I thought you were going to help?" Zoro was smacked with the responsibilities he was suppose to be doing today and bolted out the door toward the woods where he could hear Leo's laugh echoing out into the yard.

"LEO!" He screamed, making his cousin jump. "Oh there you are, Sanji said you were feeling sick this morning so he let you sleep." Zoro didn't remember saying that. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine, what are we doing?" Leo pointed to the familiar blonde head who was pounding a sign into the trees. Leo jumped off, leaving the two.

"Are you okay?" He asked Sanji, who was hitting the sign to hard. "Yeah, feeling better?" He said a little to sharply. Fuck, what did he do. Sanji jumped down from the peg hammering, "Are you mad cause I forgot to get up?" Sanji stopped, his hands clenched into fists.

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Not really, I remember waking up in Luffy's room though..." Sanji sighed, and started to walk away. What happened last night? He started to panic, he fucked something up, what did he say, why was Sanji not telling him. He followed Sanji a little further from Leo before Sanji snapped, "Just go away!" Zoro was thrown back, surprised.

"But, what happened?" He asked, his head scrambling. "It doesn't matter." He snarled. They walked out of Leo's eye reach, and Zoro finally had enough, he sat in the snow, glaring at the ground and searching through his head. Sanji watched him, "What are you doing."

"I'm trying to remember." He muttered, crossing his arms. Sanji mumbled, "The kisses." And suddenly everything washed over him. He kissed Sanji last night, he talked about their crappy families, and Sanji seemed so small. Like he was upset about something last night. And now he made it worse.

"Sanji..." He jumped up, "What was wrong last night, you were acting weird all yesterday." Sanji sighed, looking at the ground, "My mom is being forced into a trip with aunt Petunia and I can't go help be her moral support."

"Now half of that was true." Zoro grumbled, watching Sanji look taken aback. Sanji sighed, "My moms having trouble breathing again, she has asthma. So she's going somewhere for awhile, leaving my sister and dad alone." Zoro stared at him.

"Let's get you on the soonest plan then!" Zoro said, "Maybe you could go home earlier." Sanji sighed, "She wanted me to go with her. It would only be for two weeks." That changed things. "Oh I see..." Zoro looked down, he didn't want to be a douche and force him to stay, but Sanji looked like he didn't want to leave.

"You can come back for Thanksgiving, it's insane up here." Sanji laughed, but nodded, "I really don't want to leave, but..." Zoro smiled, "Go ahead, we'll be driving home when you get home."

Sanji tilted his head, "You're staying a little long?" Zoro nodded, "Ashno and Leo convinced me." Sanji laughed, but nodded. "I'll leave tomorrow then..."

Tomorrow came too fast. Zoro was already in the tent room, the stars twinkling outside, Sanji went inside to get some hot coco. Zoro felt empty, his best friend was leaving, well, he was more than that. He was wishing tomorrow never came, that they could freeze time and stay here together, longer.

Sanji put a cup down in front of him, startling him. "You okay?" Sanji asked, sitting on the bed next to him. "Yeah, just tired." Sanji nodded, sipping on the coco. "I'll see you back at campus I guess." Zoro nodded. He looked at Sanji, who was looking into his mug.

"You have snapchat?" He asked, making Sanji laugh, "No, but I could get one..." Zoro set up an account, Sanji looking over his shoulder the whole time. "Okay, I'm adding everyone on here, and you take pictures of the most random crap." Zoro said, and Sanji nodded.

Sanji kissed his cheek, "Thanks." He nuzzled his head in the crook of Zoro's neck, and he blushed, but didn't say anything. Zoro was red as well, continued with the snapchat.

And they fell asleep, and morning came. It was around ten when the two stood outside of the airport. They walked in, walking toward the person who was privately taking him away. Rich kid stuff. The guy Sanji was talking to walked away, and he turned toward Zoro. Zoro smiled, "Have fun." Sanji threw his arms around his neck, burying his face into his chest, "I'm sorry."

Zoro hugged him back tighter, his heart slowly breaking, "Just be careful alright." Sanji nodded, and pulled away for a minute, before kissing him quickly and turning toward the door and walking out, leaving Zoro standing there like an idiot.

He drove back into his grandma's yard, and for some reason, he didn't want to get out, just wanted to sit there and stare at the steering wheel. He finally dragged himself out of the car, walking into the house. Leo looked up, he frowned when he saw him, "Wow, you look like you saw a puppy die."

He glared a him, making Leo hold his hands up. He walked into the living room, curling up in a corner, and started to text Sanji.

The rest of the two weeks past by quickly, almost 189 snaps sent during their time away. Zoro felt like he had a very dull holiday, but Leo brighten it with his charm.

It was late at night.

They were driving home from a store on the other side of town.

Zoro was listening to Leo bleat out music, Sanji was texting him, and finally just called him. Zoro answered, "Hey sorry I'm driving." Sanji laughed, "Oh it's fine, I just wanted to say I'm heading back to Minnesota right now, we're about to land."

Suddenly two bright lights flashed in his eyes, Leo screamed, and Zoro felt his body fly forward. Everything went dark, he remember hearing Leo screaming his name, and a sharp pain in his wrist and palm was tugging him back to consciousness. His leg was numb, he couldn't even move it.

"Leo..." He called out weakly, but everywhere he looked, there was darkness. He suddenly felt the cutting pain where his left eye was, and he couldn't help back growl in frustration. What the hell happened. He looked at his wrist, and he realised his right eye was the only thing working, and he slowly realised that his eye was cut. Bad.

He finally lay back, his wrist was stuck behind something metal, so he couldn't see. "LEO!" He screamed, but his voice faltered a little bit, and the noise that left his mouth was more of a whisper. "Sanji..." He couldn't help but finally let everything that was happening spill out, he let out a sob, and bit his lip. He has never felt more confused in his life, he's never felt this much pain.

He passed out after awhile, hearing Leo screaming.

He awoke when a loud cutting noise smashed his ears. He saw a bright light hit him, and he was suddenly trying to be dragged out. They lifted off whatever that was pinning down his wrist, and put him on a stretcher. He passed out again.

He awoke again when people started talking loudly, and he looked around, doctors and people all chatting around him. He looked over, and all he had to see was his blond hair before Zoro started to panic. "Sanji..." Nami and Luffy stood by him, Usopp and Chopper hugging each other, tears in their eyes.

"I need to get out of here." He suddenly said, trying to sit up. "No, you need to lay down."

"I need to see him."

"Mr. Zoro please stay down." They started strapping him down, and he suddenly felt trapped, his heart jumping, "No, NO LET ME GO!" He started tugging, and a sharp prick was put to his neck, and he fell asleep again.

He awoke once more in a hospital. Someone was holding his hand, and he felt like his head was made of lead. He looked over, Sanji looking out the window. Zoro smiled, "What are you doing back from your trip." Sanji's head snapped over toward him.

"Zoro, you've been in a coma for a month."

After they checked his vitals and his now gathered friends stood around him. Zoro looked at his leg, it was wrapped all the way up to his waist. He broke every bone in the leg, and sprained his hip. His palm got stabbed with glass, clean through, and he would have lost his hand if they didn't find him on time.

He was out for so long he was transported back to California, so his friends could keep an eye on him. But pretty much Sanji gave them money and now he's here. Zoro listen to every one of them, Leo was passed out on a chair, a cut running down his cheek, but besides that he was fine. Zoro watched all his friends filter out, until finally it was just him, Sanji, and a sleeping Leo.

Sanji folded his arms, looking at Zoro, "What happened to being careful?" Sanji whispered, and Zoro looked down, twisting the heart rate thing on his finger around. "I didn't really cause the accident." Sanji sighed, making Zoro smile.

Zoro held out his arms, and Sanji climbed into his arms, "You idiot." Sanji mumbled before Zoro slipped back to sleep.

He had a weird dream, Sanji and him sat in a field, a tall oak tree covering them. The grass was tall, making it very humid. Sanji smiled, "Should have brought a picnic." Zoro shook his head lightly, "It's okay...Where are we?"

"I don't know..." Sanji shrugged, looking up at the sky. His blonde hair brushed back from his face, his eyes warm and shining. Zoro couldn't help but smile. He looked out into the grass, and his heart almost stopped. Something was making the grass move away, making a shadowed creature move toward them.

"Zoro..." He looked back, Sanji was suddenly scratched up, blood coming from his head and mouth. Zoro then was standing in an alley, the dark creature taking form of a human, but with no face. Sanji suddenly screamed, making his heart jump in his throat.

"Well, looks like you're a goner." The person laughed, and threw a hard punch at him. Before it touched his face he awoke with a start, the machine by his side going crazy. The nurse looked at him surprised, "Are you okay? Having any weird dreams?"

Zoro was let go after a week, walking to the college. His leg was wrapped so tight with black bindings he was sure it was going to fall off anyway. It was weird, having only to look through one eyes, having to turn your head all the way around to just look at something.

The doctors told him to get glasses, but he'd break them within weeks. He was lost in thought when suddenly Luffy threw him onto the ground, literally. "GET OFF ME!" He screeched, making Luffy laugh. "C'mon Luffy he's got a busted up leg." Usopp and Chopper pulled him away while Robin helped him up. "Sanji's waiting for you in your dorm. Want any help?" She asked.

"Nah, I just walked a few blocks on this leg so..." Robin suddenly hit him, "You walked? Are you that dumb?" She snapped. "I'm fi~ne." He growled, walking inside. He wished he suddenly did have help. Everyone in the lobby looked at him, their eyes asking if he was okay. But a lot of judgemental faces filled his vision. He walked toward the elevator, know that four flights of stairs would kill him.

"Well, looks like the star athlete is finally taking the elevator." Someone yelled, making a few snicker. Zoro clenched his fists, but ignored them. "Hey, that's enough, detention for you." Smoker suddenly walked out of the principal's office and walked over to Zoro. He stood by him, the two completely silent. "Can you still play with one eye?" He asked suddenly, the elevator door opening and the two stepped in. "Yeah, football isn't just about sight." Zoro said, crossing his arms. "Well, if you want to change from football to anything else I already have it worked out." He growled, making Zoro clench his fists.

"I really liked you as a team leader, but I think I'll have to give it to someone else if your performance drops." Zoro nodded, expecting this. "I'm glad you're okay."

The door opened, and Zoro walked out, leaving Smoker in the elevator. 

A/N I'M SORRY! Also this isn't edited so....


	10. Chapter Ten

Zoro had Sanji pester over him for three weeks before he finally had enough and said he'd go hang around Luffy's room if he kept this up. He was surprised to see him stop telling him to sit down every second but he watched him sulk around the dorm when he couldn't help. Zoro was finally in a leg brace, which he had to wear for a few more weeks before finally walking on his own.

"Hey, Zoro." Luffy asked, twisting around in his chair, "Wanna go for a walk later?" Zoro looked up, "Why?"

"Just wanna talk..." He shrugged, "Mr. Zoro, Mr. Luffy."

"Sorry..."

After class, they ditched school, walking down the street from their school. "What's up?" He asked, rubbing his leg subconsciously. "Okay, so you know back at spring break, that weird uncle of yours."

Zoro nodded, "Yeah, we don't like him much..." Luffy nodded, "Well, he cornered me and started asking me weird shit, and it's got me thinking, do you like Robin?" Zoro shrugged, "Sure, as a sister though..." He was suddenly wondering what this was leading up to. "Kay, do you also have a thing for Sanji?" He fell quite.

He had no idea anymore. They felt more than friends but dating would be, weird. Or Zoro's just very awkward. "I don't know." Luffy nodded, but froze, "Hey let's eat here!" The subject dropped.

He hated Luffy, all he could think about was that question now. Did he like Sanji, or did he like girls. He couldn't really decide. Sure, he's kissed a guy, he's kissed a girl, but which one was he into? Maybe he was into both? Zoro was so deep in though he never heard Sanji walk in.

"Zoro you look really mad about something." He suddenly said, making him jump. "When did you get here!?" He screeched, making Sanji smile, "Like, twenty minutes ago." He shrugged, walking into the kitchen. Zoro crossed his arms, he wasn't happy about this situation.

"Sanji we need to talk." He finally said as he walked back into the room. "About?"

"If I like you or not."

"Of course you like me."

"Don't be a smart ass."

Sanji smiled to himself, but sat down on Zoro's bed. "Kay, I guess we have been teetering on and off about this subject..." Sanji tilted his head to the side, making his hair fall away from his face. Zoro glared back at him, his blue eyes shining. He seemed awfully tired. "Are you tired?" Zoro asked, suddenly very concerned. Has he been getting enough sleep?

"Straying from the topic." He said, smiling slightly. Zoro grunted. "What's you thoughts then?" Sanji shrugged, crossing his legs, "You're very cute that's for sure."

Sanji was acting weird.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked again, right now didn't seem fit to talk about this. Sanji nodded, "Again, straying from the subject."

"Then let's stray, you look like you're about to pass out." Zoro growled, watching him. Sanji sighed, his shoulders that were tense suddenly relaxed, and his smile went away quickly. "I haven't been feeling well...I woke up with a weird feeling in my stomach and it keeps getting more taunting. I don't know what's happening but it's not going away." Sanji's head dropped, and Zoro saw the stress he was carrying around.

"Any idea what it is?" He shook his head, speaking seemed to vanish when ever he tried to open his mouth. Fuck, if he cried Zoro would not be emotionally prepared for this. But of course Sanji was trying his hardest not to and it made him feel guilty for even thinking of that. "Is something happening to your mom?" That seemed to hit home.

"I don't know, but maybe it is. She's been acting as if she's hiding something, something terrible." His voice cracked, and Zoro wished he could do something. "God, I'm such a fucking drama queen. I have money, a perfect life, and here I am, crying to someone who doesn't even have close to the things I have." Zoro glared at him.

"I could care less, rich kids go through tough shit too." Sanji looked up, surprise written on his face. "Sanji, you are my best friend. Probably more than that, if you got something on your chest, I'll listen to it, even if it's dumb." He put a hand on his shoulder, Sanji started crying again, shaking his head and burying his head in his hands.

"Thank you..." He finally whispered.

Sanji fell asleep on Zoro's bed that night, but he stayed up playing video games anyway. He couldn't help but wonder what made him so anxious, was it that trip he went on? Or him getting in an accident? He couldn't tell, but Sanji was stressed beyond level's he's ever been on.

He wondered what could fix that, but with this brace he couldn't do much. After replaying the Last of Us for the fifth time, dawn broke. He lay his head down on the couch for a minute, and suddenly he awoke to someone knocking on the door. He sat up, turning around to see Sanji still asleep. He jumped up, opening the door slightly.

Luffy stood outside, "Bro come on, we got one core class together that I can't stand."

"I'm skipping today."

"Why?"

"Reasons." And he shut the door. He turned back to Sanji, who was still asleep. Suddenly, cooking came into his head. He watched Sanji cook a lot, he totally got this. Zoro walked in, wondering what the hell to even make. He really liked that potato dish, and he thumbed through the huge folder of recipes, wondering how many more he had memorized.

Zoro stopped on a bacon dish, suddenly wanting to make this, but he didn't know if Luffy came and raided their fridge. "Zoro what are you doing?" Zoro jumped a mile, slamming the book and turning around to a Sanji only inches away. Sanji smiled, "Aw, were you trying to cook? And burn the kitchen in the process?" Zoro stuck his tongue out, making Sanji only giggle.

They didn't try to make any attempt to move away from each other, Zoro glaring at the amused Sanji. "So are we gonna stand around and look at each other or cook something." Zoro finally said, and Sanji nodded, "Yeah, but remind me to go shopping, Luffy destroyed our food supply," He walked away leaving Zoro standing at the counter.

He turned around to the book, and he realised something. There was a glass of water, and when he slammed the book down..."Uh, Sanji..."

"Yes. Zoro?"

"I need to uh, leave for a second."

"Okay..." Zoro turned around, walking out of the apartment. He hurried down the stairs, hoping Sanji won't strangle him for his recipe book and going down stairs with his leg. Zoro waited outside of the classroom for Luffy, and when he finally got out the two headed for the roof where they hung out all last year.

"Kay man, I have this cool idea!" Luffy jumped up on the ledge, throwing his legs over the edge and dangling them over the vast drop. "My dad is offering for me to take two friends with me to Hawaii! And I wanna bring you and Sanji!" Zoro nodded, "Well depends, Sanji's dad is a bear about his school work."

"It's just for the weekend. I've noticed how stressed out he's been lately." Luffy suddenly added, making Zoro flashback to last night. "Oh, he's far from that..." Luffy looked at him curiously, but didn't push. "Well, look at this." Zoro and Luffy tensed, turning to see Akainu and his little gang. "Get lost." Luffy snarled.

"What happened to you huh?" He snapped, not showing any fear. Luffy grunted, throwing his legs back over the ledge and hitting the ground. Zoro stood up taller, making the two of them look more scarier than the other seven. "This is our area."

"This is no one's area, we can be here if we want." Zoro threw back, making him smirk. "You don't want another broken leg."

"Please, I'd give you a few more broken bones." Luffy cracked his knuckles, getting ready for a fight. "I don't think so!" They all turned to see a very angry professor stomp her way over, "Luffy your brother needs you, and I will expel anyone who fights on school grounds!" They nodded, and the two slinked away from what would have been a great fight.

Zoro and Sanji threw together some clothes for the weekend and headed off with Luffy to the airport. Luffy drove, which had Sanji and Zoro clutching to something the whole time. They arrived and the sinking feeling of flying started to sit in.

Luffy ran ahead, leaving the two to stand around and wait for their plane. "Oh geez." He groaned, slipping into a seat. Sanji found it amusing that he was terrified, even after the trip to Missouri. Luffy came back with an armful of snacks, "They said the wait would be five minutes."

"So you go buy snacks?" Sanji laughed, which made Zoro's stomach sink lower. Luffy shrugged, sitting down and opening bags of stuff. Sanji and him collaborated, and Zoro curled up to Sanji's arm. They never noticed how clingy they looked, Luffy oblvious to them.

They finally got on the plane, his anxiety blowing up. "Sanji I can't do this."

"We had this talk last time!" He groaned, but he turned to Zoro, putting his hands on his shoulders, "I'll be right there by you." He said, taking Zoro's hand. He stood paralyzed, but let Sanji pull him on the plane. "Fuck we lost Luffy." Sanji said, looking around. Luffy was nowhere to be seen up till lift off, he somehow got his ticket messed up so his seat was three rows in front of them.

"What an idiot." Zoro choked out. Sanji sighed, and the plane set off. Zoro sunk lower and lower in his seat, making Sanji glare at him. "Zoro sit up." He finally snapped. He put up the armrest between them, and made Zoro lay his head in his lap.

Zoro hated how comforting it was.

Sanji slowly ran a hand through his hair, slowly driving him to sleep. He had a dream that he was in a bed, he just woke up and he was very confused. Sanji lay next to him missing anything close to clothes, He looked around, very confused about this dream. This was a dream right? Yeah, this would never happen.

He lay back down in the soft bed, closing his eyes. And when he opened them he was back on the plane, almost curled up in Sanji's lap. He sat up, rubbing his neck. "Where an hour away." Sanji whispered, helping Zoro's sleepy head process everything.

He leaned his head on Sanji's shoulder, looking out the window. "Wow, it's kinda pretty..." He mumbled, the sunset dying the clouds pink and the sky a pretty orange. Zoro took Sanji's hand without thinking, slowly rubbing his thumb across his knuckles, "My leg hurts..." He said after a while.

Sanji looked at him, "Is it okay?" Zoro nodded, keeping his eyes on the window. "So what else do you think Luffy screwed up?" Sanji sighed so heavily. "We'll just have to see." They got off the plan after a small panic attack from Zoro and met up with Luffy, who made a new friend.

"Well, let's get going!" Luffy said, jumping outside to see a car waiting for them. They drove to a very nice hotel, but of course..."Well, looks like one of us is sharing." Luffy said as he opened the door to reveal only two bedrooms. Zoro sighed and Sanji shook his head. For the next few hours of the day, Zoro crashed on his and Sanji's bed. They both did not want to share a bed with Luffy, who literally fights in his sleep.

When about seven rolled around, Luffy dragged them out and into a pubs. Zoro lost both of them ten minutes in, making him sigh and slightly panic. But after making his way to the bar, he found Sanji head deep in a drinking contest. Which just made Zoro laugh, Sanji wasn't much of a drinking person, so he thought.

He out drank five guys before hurling and stumbling toward the entrance. Zoro trotted after him, equally as drunk since Luffy kept supplying him with shots of a very strong alcohol. The two left a drunk Luffy at the bar, slowly making their way towards their hotel. But Zoro stopped, looking out across the ocean, "Wow..." He whispered, the wind pushing his short cut hair aside, the sea rippling with its effect. Sanji stopped as well, joining him in the ownlook of the water.

The moon reflected off the water, shimmering like paint. "It's so pretty..." Sanji whispered, nodding his head to the side. "It is..." Zoro mumbled, his head was fuzzy, and his thoughts scrambled. He looked at Sanji, who looked back at him moments later. Zoro ran a thumb across his jawline, doing it over and over till Sanji smacked his hand away. "You have a weird face...." Zoro stuttered out, making them both start laughing.

"We should head home." Sanji finally mumbled, and they started back toward the hotel. Zoro didn't even recognize what was happening till they wandered into the elevator. Sanji and him were silent at first, then Sanji spoke something that didn't shock his drunken head, "God I never realised how cute you are with that weird green hair of yours." He looked at Sanji, "Well you have weird eyebrows that make you look outstanding." They stared at each other for a second.

"Why are we insulting each other?" Zoro quickly looked away, the urge to kiss him starting to grow in his stomach. Sanji also looked away, not answering his question. They walked down the hall toward their room, Zoro was almost itching for something to happen.

He opened the door, letting Sanji in and he kicked off his shoes, looking up to see Sanji taking off his jacket. "Wonder what happened to Luffy..." He purposely reached over him and hung up his jacket, blocking Zoro from escaping.

"Probably off drinking with another lunatic." Zoro mumbled, the two not moving. Zoro finally had enough, he grabbed Sanji's shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss. His back hit the wall, and he was pinned there by Sanji's body. He couldn't help but appreciate how Sanji was careful with his leg, not leaning on it or anything.

Sanji started to travel down his neck, he sucked in a sharp breath, but their lips joined back again soon enough. Zoro's hands started to pull up on Sanji's shirt, and he ever so slowly inched it up.

"I didn't want to break the moment but this is getting to out of hand." Luffy's voice carried from the back of the room and the two jumped apart, their faces burning red. 

A/N NO ONE KNOWS HOW MUCH I LONGED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER JUST SO LUFFY COULD SAY THAT!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Zoro didn't remember a thing. He didn't remember why he was asleep on the couch, why Luffy was cackling in the kitchen with Sanji, and his phone was on the floor by the door. He made his way into the kitchen, Sanji seemed very pissed about something, while Luffy cackled. "Morning." Luffy cackled when he noticed Zoro. Sanji ignored him, which made Zoro frown. What's wrong? Did he do something?

"What happened last night..." He grumbled, taking a cup of coffee from Luffy's hand. "You mean you don't remember making out-" Sanji smacked him with a wooden spoon, making Luffy yelp and drop his mug. It cracked, and it took the three boys thirty seconds to realise it's contents were soaking the floor. "Great job Luffy! Now go clean that up..." Sanji turned back to the oven, while Luffy mopped over to a cabinet containing these items to clean spilt coffee.

While Luffy was over in the smallish other room, Zoro tried to remember what the fuck happened last night. "Sanji, are you mad?" He asked finally, seeing how he was ignoring him. "No...Far from that..." Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Disappointed? Who did I kiss last night?" Luffy poked his head back into the room, "Sanji duh." And disappeared back into the back room.

Zoro went stiff. He suddenly started to remember why he was on the couch. "So what's for breakfast?" He asked, looking over Sanji's shoulder. He being an idiot didn't even consider personal space after this hole awkward ordeal, and rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder. Sanji didn't tell him to get lost or anything, the two went on.

Luffy came back, cleaning up his mug and ignoring the two. "So Zoro, I met this one guy last night who said he could get us into this really cool club that is VIPs only. Apparently the tickets cost 500$ for just one night! And he can get us in for free. He said tonight would be best, so you in?"

"Yeah sure. Sanji?"

"What else do I have to do?" Luffy clapped his hands after putting the broom away, had breakfast within seconds and left the two to sit in silence. "Where was he off too?" Zoro asked, confused on why he was on such a hurry. "Dunno." Sanji shrugged, looking out at the beautiful scenery outside the window. It was to cold to go swimming, but it was awesome watching the waves roll in.

They cleaned up real quick, starting to theorize what Luffy was off for, "He's buying drugs." Was Sanji's first answer and that one made them laugh harder than the rest. They sat in the living room, scrolling through their phones, and Zoro kept glancing up, watching Sanji for just a second.

Sanji snuggled up next to him, and before both of them knew it, Sanji dozed off and so did Zoro. An hour later, Zoro woke up, Sanji still asleep. And finally he some time to think. So let's get everything straight: He ain't straight. He's so gay for Sanji he couldn't look at anyone else and love them more than this idiot. Second, he didn't know how to handle this, was he going to ask him out? Or just let things go as they are.

Should he start being more loving? 'Cause shit he could do that so fast. He looked down at Sanji, a huge question with no answers. He loved Sanji a lot, he would kill to keep him safe, but...

But what? But nothing. He loves him, he'd die for him, and all in all, Sanji would do the same. Hopefully. Zoro was having some many unanswered questions that doubt started to set in. But then Sanji shifted his position, wrapped his arms around Zoro's torso and burying his head into his chest. And Zoro relaxed, Sanji loved him.

But how was he gonna ask Sanji out?

Sanji woke up to Zoro running his hand through his hair, not surprising him at the least. But it seemed Zoro was lost in thought, and Sanji didn't want to disturb him, but all he could think about after waking up this morning was that damn kiss.

He was so sick of pretending he didn't like Zoro, god, he loved him so much. Sanji moved a little bit, making so he was clinging on to Zoro's side and refusing to let him move. Zoro stopped for a moment, but continued playing with his hair. Sanji was careful with his leg, hoping it wasn't hurting him too much. It was propped up on the coffee table so he seemed fine. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro tighter, "Mmmm Tired..." Was all Sanji got to mumble out.

Zoro stopped, "Yeah, that hangover must be pretty nasty..." Sanji started absentmindedly tracing Zoro's abs that were showing under his shirt. "What about you..." He said groggily, surprised Zoro wasn't trying to get away from this awkward position the two were in.

Or maybe Sanji was just making it awkward...

"Nah, I don't get affected by drinking much." Sanji nodded, and finally lay his hand flat across Zoro's stomach. "Is your leg hurting..."

"Nah..." He breathed, and put his hand on top of Sanji's. Was it sad that he was wishing that would happen? He let Zoro take it, rubbing small circles with his thumb over his knuckles. Sanji never wanted to move.

"Sanji...Who do you like?" Sanji had to do everything to hold back a glare. "That's a secret for me isn't it..." He said quietly, making Zoro scoff. "Ah forget I said anything..." Suddenly Zoro tried to move and Sanji grabbed onto him, "Noooo don't move." He grumbled, making Zoro settle back down. Sanji wrapped his leg around his waist, sitting on top of Zoro. "Don't move." Sanji snapped, before snuggling his face into his chest.

"Sanji what are you doing." Zoro asked after a minute, "Sleeping on you."

"Why?" Sanji shrugged, "Because I can." Zoro didn't press on. Sanji took Zoro's hand again, doing what he was doing just a minute ago. He was deciding really hardcore if he should just spit it out, he could make a run for it. He looked up at Zoro, his brown eyes looking down at him. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, tilting his head. Sanji wanted to grab him and kiss him.

"Yeah, just tired." He mumbled, resting his cheek on his chest, listening to the steady breathing. Sanji noted how hard his heart was pumping and wondered if all this made him feel nervous. Sanji being the way he did decided he'd press against buttons, he let go of Zoro's hand, trailing up his arm, to his neck, then ran a finger across his jaw, and it took everything to not smile and start giggling by the alarmed look on his face. Sanji got very close to his lips, waiting for Zoro to flinch back and declare them no longer friends.

But he was frozen, almost waiting for it to happen.

"YO ZORO!" Luffy suddenly threw open the door, Sanji jumping away from him. Zoro glared at Luffy, "You have really bad timing man."

"WE GOTTA GO CHECK THIS THING OUT, GRAB YOU SHIT AND MET ME OUTSIDE!" He yelled, running back down toward the lobby. Zoro huffed, but suddenly grabbed Sanji's face and kissed him. He was so shocked, but kissed back. What an interesting experiment.

When they finally pulled away, "I fucking love you, I'll be back soon." And with that Sanji was left on the couch in complete silence.

Zoro made sure the blush on his face was gone before facing Luffy who was very excited about something. He thought over and over what else he could have said, but everything was said and done and he was left to wallow in his self hate.

"What took so long?" Luffy snapped, hoping foot to foot. "I was just grabbing my stuff. Where are we going?"

"Screw night clubs, where going on a fucking boat!"

Zoro called Sanji down, making Luffy prance around more. He came down in a suit, making Zoro's heart stop. "Ohh I wish I had a suit." Luffy said, but shrugged and dragged them into a taxi and drove toward the harbor.

Luffy was distracted texting someone, so Zoro leaned his head on Sanji's shoulder, taking his hand in his. Sanji kissed his forehead, Luffy still ignoring them. Zoro glared at Luffy, "We could be making out and he wouldn't notice." Zoro said after a minute, making Sanji crack up.

"Right here's good, thank you Mr. Taxi guy!" Luffy handed him money and the three stepped out, walking toward this boat. Zoro saw that the top was deprived of people, but the bottom was shaking with music and noise.

"Eyyy Luffy!" A guy with glasses stood on the deck, welcoming them inside. He gave them a flask, "You gotta drink this before you enter." He said warningly, making Zoro and Sanji look at each other questioningly. But they both to a drink, Zoro and Luffy chugging it down. Sanji was smart and actually took caution.

They walked past a black curtain and into a huge room, the dance floor was lighting up with colors, lights flashing quickly. He felt dizzy suddenly, and Luffy was swaying, "Let's fuckin do this shit...." Luffy mumbled, and went off into the ground, leaving the two very dizzy. "What was in that drink." Zoro groaned.

"You probably shouldn't attempt to drink unknown liquids." Sanji pointed out, dragging them to a booth that was circular. People were filling those things, so Sanji was lucky to grab one without people sitting on them. A waitress came by some time, them both wanting something light to drink. The dizziness seemed to get worse, threatening to make him pass out. Sanji seemed to be in that same boat, the two leaning on each other, waiting for them to sleep or something.

But after whatever that weird drink took effect to them, Zoro blacked out every once in awhile. At first they were in the bar, both very confused and dizzy. Secondly he was dancing with a girl, next he was back with Sanji. A slow dance came on, he danced with Sanji and he was then chugging shots with Luffy.

Then he was pushed up against the wall, Sanji kissing him roughly, so don't ask why he woke up in their room naked and very confused.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Zoro lay frozen, Sanji tangled up with him. He didn't know what was going on and honestly shame on him for forgetting this! Zoro didn't attempt to get out of bed, just lay there, still confused. Sanji stirred after a minute, and the two made eye contact for a few seconds before what happened dawned on them.

"What the fuck did we drink last night." Zoro groaned, covering his face with on hand. They still weren't making any attempt on moving. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro, "I think it was some kind of drink that makes you forget what you're doing...Didn't know they exist." Sanji said, running a hand along his lower back. Zoro pulled Sanji closer to him, burying his face in his pretty blond hair. "Of course Luffy finds a party like that..." They both snickered, but they slowly fell quite.

"So Zoro, you're my boyfriend now right?"

"Yeah."

After a long shower and reconsidering his life, Zoro walked out to find Luffy eating ice cream. "Hey. What happened to you guys last night?" Zoro without thinking twice, punched Luffy so hard he bit his cheek and blood dribbled from his mouth, "I fuckin hate you."

They arrived at the airport a little around noon, getting on and finally succeeding by sitting with each other. Zoro got to sit by the window, leaving Luffy to lean over and talk to the person on the other aisle. Sanji looked through his phone, leaving Zoro to have an anxiety attack all on his own.

"You okay?" Sanji asked, rubbing his hand. Zoro slowly slid down his seat, "Why do we have to take planes..." Sanji leaned over, kissing his cheek, "Don't worry, I'm here..." Zoro blushed a bit but was so glad Sanji was next to him.

For the first hour, he pretty much smashed Sanji's hand, after that he had a wonderful nap curled up next to Sanji who let him cuddle up next to his arm. He was woken up when they landed, getting after Sanji for not waking him up sooner.

"But you looked way too cute." Sanji laughed, their arms linked. Luffy was literally the most dense person Zoro has ever met. They walked to a taxi, driving to the college. They made their toward their rooms, Luffy and Usopp already in a conversation.

They walked in, closing the door behind them. Zoro was drained, but he didn't really want to nap. He looked at Sanji who was curled up on his bed now. "Are you taking a nap?" Zoro asked, watching him. He mumbled a yes, and Zoro joined him in his nap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

The next few weeks where so boring he was ready to ditch classes. He walked into the dorm, throwing his bag down, and flopping on the bed. Today he was going to get everything off his leg, and Sanji said he'd take him to the hospital.

He heard the door open, and then someone laying next to him. "God my head hurts..." Sanji grumbled, rubbing small circles on his lower back. "I feel ya." Zoro said nodding, and the two sat in silence. Sanji kissed the back of his neck, "Let's go to dinner after that leg appointment, kay?" Zoro nodded, and the two got up, walking down and grabbing a taxi. When they arrived he was instantly taken to a room, and the process of removing it began. Sanji had his hand in his the whole time.

After removing it and walking around some more, Zoro declared that he could now use it again. He was given another pain killer and told to be careful. The nurse left the room, and Sanji kissed Zoro swiftly, "It's about time." He said, smiling at his little grumpy boyfriend. Zoro was experiencing a lot of pain from his leg, and he winced whenever he had to walk around on it a lot. They walked to a nearby restaurant, ordering and left alone for a moment.

"Kay Zoro, promise me something." Sanji said, catching his attention. "No more accidents." Zoro nodded, "No more accidents, or fights. That's something I have a problem with..." Sanji nodded. "Promise me right now." Zoro grabbed Sanji, leaning over the table and kissing him, "I promise." 

You keep a promise, that's what Zoro does, but that wasn't the case a little while later. A few weeks back into doing his usual routine, he was confronted by Akainu again, making his teeth grind. "Hey Zoro, we aren't down with that fight." Zoro kept walking, leaving them to trail after him.

"Well, obviously he's a pansy...If you want to finish this, come across the street tonight, we'll fight this all out for real." Zoro didn't stop to listen to details, but something in his gut was making him get a feeling he shouldn't go, but his head was having a riot.

After Sanji went out to visit Robin for a minute, Zoro left, walking across the street to the place he wanted to meet. Luffy was waiting in the lobby for some reason, and shaking him off was going to be impossible. So the two made their way across the street, Luffy's excited posture gone. "So we're just gonna talk, probably throw a few punches, and get out of there." Zoro explained, Luffy nodded, "No real fighting?" He nodded, and Luffy shrugged, going with the plan.

They walked into the alley, his guys were waiting, big smiles across their faces that made him uneasy. Akainu walked out from behind them, a smile on his face, "Well, looks like you showed up, and with a monkey." Luffy looked behind him, "We have five minutes before someone notices." He said, turning back, "So let's make this quick."

He laughed, Zoro becoming aware of people moving behind him. His puppies were surrounding them, keeping them from making any quick escape. Zoro was very confused, he said he wanted to settle things, he assumed the thing about Sanji's leg, but maybe this was something else. But what? He always stayed away from these guys. Thinking of Sanji suddenly made his heart sink, he had to avoid every possible way of going to the hospital, or he would break their promise. He hated breaking promises.

Luffy was grabbed, he yelled, and Zoro's attention went to him, "Hey!" He stepped forward but two of the puppies pushed him back, "He needs to stay out of this." Zoro looked back at Akainu, who was very amused by this. "What's this about? If it's about me pounding you at the start of the year, then I'm sorry. I'll get down on my knees if I have to." He growled, annoyed by them pushing him forward.

"Oh no, It's not that...Remember when you came into the school, with that special scholarship? Well thanks to that I was cut off from most of my classes, many were, but someone you all had them as friends, but I'm different. I'm going to get back everything you took." A knife was thrown at his feet.

"No. I refuse." He snapped, stepping back, only to be shoved forward. "Fight or die. No one will know who killed you..." He smiled, "But if you kill me, everyone will know..." Zoro found this very annoying.

"ZORO KICK HIS ASS!" Luffy yelled, obviously not know the stakes to that. Zoro took a deep breath, he knew Sanji would never forgive him, and suddenly the idea of running away started to creep up on him, clawing at his head. But that's all he ever did, run. He picked up the knife. Don't get hit. Easy.

Akainu lunged forward, Zoro parrying it easily. He seemed surprised, but kept hitting at him, his fist met with his face, but Zoro took that advantage and slashed his side. He yelped, but turned around, swinging again.

They all heard the sirens, and they knew this was going to end soon. Zoro was relieved, he was going to walk away with everythi-

Zoro felt a shooting pain up his side, and suddenly the knife Akainu had was buried in his side. Something inside Zoro switched. He remembered his first time he got cut, which was when he was playing with some scissors and his friend from school bumped him, causing him to drop them and stab himself in the leg.

Zoro aimed, and threw his knife as hard as he could at his shoulder, his anger building up. He took out the knife from his side, making everyone back away. "You...Bastard." Zoro hissed, dropping the knife.

"Hands up!"

Sanji ran across the street, Nami by his side, "I swear it was Zoro and Luffy." She said for the fifth time. They ran over to the crowd gathering. People were getting handcuffed, and suddenly Zoro was guided out from the alley, and Sanji's heart sunk seeing the blood cover his tee and hands.

"He's hurt." Chopper said, sounding shocked. Sanji pushed past everyone, running forward. Luffy saw Sanji first, "Hey, it's not his fault." He said, causing Sanji to stop, he looked back, Luffy's eyes covered from his hat, " Akainu came to a fist fight armed with knifes. He didn't know..." Luffy walked over to where Nami and the others stood. Sanji turned back, Zoro was being lectured by a police officer. Sanji walked over, Zoro noticing him after he got close enough. 

The officer walked away, and the two stared at each other.

"Sanji..." His voice caught, and he looked away. Sanji walked forward, wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck, "It's okay...You're gonna be okay." Sanji said, choking up. "Everythings okay. You didn't know. It's okay." Sanji buried his face in his chest, "Sanji I'm sorry." He said quietly, "I just thought...I broke a promise...I understand if..." Sanji pulled away in shock, "Zoro no."

Zoro bit his lip, pain and sadness showing on his face, "I broke your promise."

"I'm just glad you're alive." He whispered, cupping his face. "It's okay...Everyone breaks promises here and there..." Zoro nodded, and suddenly he started to fall forward, "Zoro?" He asked, his knees buckled, and Sanji knew the stab wound must have finally gotten to him.

Sanji caught him, yelling at someone near by, and the ambulance that was pulled up put him on a stretcher and he was put inside, leaving Sanji and the gang to run to the hospital.

When they arrived, Zoro was in a room, and Sanji's breath left him when he flat lined...

Zoro remembered seeing the apology on his face, everything was going to be okay...Everything was. He opened his eyes, he was sitting in an empty white room, it felt so real, was he in hell? Zoro couldn't blame him for being casted out of Heaven, he was quite a sinful person.

But he knew this was just a dream when he saw his dad, standing in a doorway. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking very confused. "Uh, dunno..." He shrugged, looking around, "Where are we?"

"You're about to die in the real world...This just sort of...determines if you're going to wake up..." Zoro looked around confused, "What do you mean?" His dad suddenly got a dark look on his face, "Go for the light...Or fall into darkness..." He took a step back, "You're choice I guess." Zoro was very confused, what was he talking about? His dad suddenly slipped his foot off, and he fell. Zoro lept forward, looking down.

A bright light shone where he fell. Zoro got it, close the door, or fall. He suddenly got a feeling of dread over him, his mother passing, his dad getting hit by a diesel. He sunk to his knees, maybe he could jump, fall into nothingness. He could stop feeling this empty feeling, everything could just stop.

Only his grandma and Leo would miss him, and it's not like they'll miss him again. Sanji, he would get over it. Move on, like everyone else does. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Please don't..." He turned around, Sanji was there, he looked so frightened. "I...Don't think I can live without. Please stay." Zoro started to tear up. "I'm sorry...For everything I've ever done." He said, Sanji nodding.

"I just...I'm so tired of everything, I can sleep forever and feel like I'm still tired for the rest of the day. I can smile through everything, but sometimes..." He was practically sobbing now, Sanji was listening to every word. "I'm tired Sanji."

"I know..." He said, wrapping his arms around him, "But I can fix that." Zoro shook his head, "No one can..."

"You want family right? You want to feel like you belong?" Zoro nodded, leaning against Sanji. Sanji brushed his hair with his fingers, "Let's close the door, let's fix everything." Zoro watched the door slowly close, and with a snap, he awoke. 

A/N I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE THIS! I promise the next chapter will be pure cuteness and then Chapter Fifteen will be the end! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Zoro felt the world go numb, the noises fuzzy, "Clear!" He felt a small shock, his heart, he couldn't even feel it pulse. "Clear!" He felt it jump, and he opened his eyes fully, gasping. He cried out when he felt the pain in his side sting. He was very aware of many people around him, but he needed to get away, the pain starting to grow so much.

"Stop!" He yelled, trying to push whoever was touching his wound away, "Hey calm down, we have to put you back under..." Zoro started smacking away hands that tried to get close to him. "No, go away..." His head was fuzzy again, the voices started to fade, he rolled his head to the side, and he saw Sanji, his face looking terrified. He looked so tired, like he was barely holding on to consciousness, yet he was here.

Zoro called out to him, but he was asleep before he could get to him.

He awoke a while later in a room. His side was buzzing and his head felt heavy. "San..ji..." He was able to say, but opening his eyes seemed to hard. He felt someone grab his hand, "Hey, finally waking up?" He opened his eyes.

Sanji smiled at him, "You might feel like crap for awhile, they drugged you up to stop the pain." Zoro didn't respond, "Are you...Okay..." He whispered, surprising Sanji. "Of course?" He questioned, "Why do you ask?"

"You...Look...Tired..." He coughing out, wincing as he had a coughing attack. When he could finally breath, he closed his eyes, focusing on breathing. "So uh, you probably should keep quiet..." Sanji said, and Zoro nodded. He felt tired, he wanted to sleep, but he had questions, "How long was I asleep..." He whispered, "Don't worry, it's only been a night. It's about lunch right now..." Zoro nodded.

The door opened, and Zoro guessed by the feminine voice it was a nurse, "Oh you're awake, good...I heard you coughing, are you in any pain?" He shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. "Okay, good...Well, once you've slept off the drugs, you can go home, so go ahead and sleep." Zoro opened his eyes then, "How long will I need to sleep?"

"The rest of the afternoon probably..." She shrugged, and walked out. Sanji sat on the side of him where his side wasn't hurt, "Will you sleep with me?" He didn't know what came over him, he just didn't want him to leave. Sanji was surprised, but kicked off his shoes, and crawled into the bed, curling up next to him. And before Zoro knew it he was rocking off to sleep, Sanji humming a small little song.

He awoke later, Sanji gone. Like, completely. But he was awoken because two nurses were bustling about, whispering. "...I know, aren't they so cute? I had them three times this year and both times they never left each other's side."

"They're dating now right?" The other asked, "Yes, it was a matter of time honestly." The nurse hummed a yes. He opened his eyes, fighting back a blush. "Where's Sanji?" Of course he had to ask the question. The first nurse gave the other one a pointed look, "We sent him to gather some things, he should be back soon to take you home." Zoro furrowed his eyebrows, "What were you guys talking about-"

"So from a level of one to ten how you feeling?" The second nurse spoke loudly, cutting him off. Zoro answered and the two left. He was left in silence, and he couldn't help but smile. Sanji was probably good for him, he doesn't have much family around anymore, and when he does hang with them he never feels like he belongs, he just an extra no one wants.

But Sanji, he wanted him around, was practically begging him to stick around. Zoro was ready to die, and it was Sanji who saved him. Sanji walked into the room, looking very flustered, "Hey, awake already?" Sanji smiled at him. He nodded, and the first nurse came back in, starting to take off all the wires and such connected to him.

"Alright, can you sit up?" Sanji grabbed his hand, helping him. He winced the whole time, but it didn't hurt as bad. "Okay, change and I'll be right back." Sanji and him waited for her to leave before Sanji handed him his favorite sweat pants and a new gray tee. "I can leave..." Sanji backed up toward the door, and Zoro nodded, waiting for him to close the door.

Zoro threw off whatever the hell he was wearing and changed, wincing and biting a hole through his lip. He walked toward the door, opening it to reveal the nurse with a wheelchair, "Ready?" She asked, he looked down both halls, "He went to pull a car around." She laughed. Zoro sat down, "I can walk..."

"No it's okay. We're suppose to do this." He nodded, closing his eyes, his head hurt like a badger. "Okay, so when you get home, eat something soft and take a painkiller." Zoro smiled lightly at the thought of Sanji making something special just for him. "You just made my boyfriends dream..."

She laughed, "I didn't know he liked cooking."

"Fuckin adores it."

Sanji leaned against a silver car, Zoro saw it once, when they were at his house and he said it was his, but he had no use for it since he walked everywhere. Sanji opened the door, letting him settle himself down, Sanji exchanging a few words with the nurse, and they were off. Zoro leaned his head against the back seat, "Thank you..."

Sanji looked over for a brief second, "You're welcome...I'm so glad you're okay. You really scared me when your heart stopped..." Zoro couldn't remember the dream he had, all he remembered were the words, "But I can fix that." and he wondered what he dreamt about. "I'm glad to still be alive..."

"Me too." He whispered. And they fell into silence, the collage coming into view.

Two weeks later, Zoro was able to sit up by himself, thanks to Sanji making sure he had help 24/7. Luffy and the others loved stopping by, Zoro sitting on the couch with Luffy most of the time. Now he could walk around, and he was excused from most of his classes, and that bully bitch was expelled off the school.

Sanji's dad even came around to say hi, glad to hear he was still alive and breathing. But what shocked Zoro was Sanji's dad didn't know they where dating. When he brought it up, Sanji's dad looked confused, so Zoro dropped it quickly.

"Why doesn't your dad know?" Zoro asked one night, sitting on the couch while Supernatural played in the background. Sanji sat next to him, "I'm kinda scared...He seems to be really against gays..." Sanji said, putting popcorn between them. Since Leo practically blabbed about it to everyone, his family knew. Crazy Aunt was so excited to hear that she called him a few times to ask how things are going.

Sanji's family on the other hand think it's just a small, playful rumor. Zoro kissed Sanji lightly. "Well, when we're ready, we'll tell them." Sanji smiled, "I wished I had a cousin Leo." He sunk into the couch, "Trust me, you actually don't." They both laughed, and continued with their show.

It wasn't for another two more weeks that Zoro was back in classes, having to skip football. Again. He was sadly brought down from team captain, but honestly, he gratefully let Johnny take it. He would give pointers here and there and eventually all Captain Smoker had to do was show up.

"We missed having you around." Smoker said, watching the team beat on each other, "Next year, no more of this crap, you're a great player, but you'll not be with how many practices you skip." Smoker poked at him, making Zoro nod sadly.

He made it toward his dorm, wanting to curl up with Sanji and sleep. He walked in, seeing Sanji sitting in the middle of the floor, "Sanji, you worry me when I come home to this." He said, but Sanji didn't move.

He walked forward, a small light burning on a small cake. "What are you doing?" Sanji looked up, "It's Robin's birthday...And Luffy put an explosive candle on this small little cake that tastes like paper...I'm honestly never been so disappointed in him..." Zoro burst out laughing, giggling so hard he had to stop because of his pain, "My God..." He breathed, trying to stop laughing.

They remade the cake, bigger and with actually frosting that wasn't a year old. Sanji did most of the work while Zoro ate the frosting. "This was the best idea we have ever had." He said, getting a look from Sanji.

After they finished, they walked to Robin's dorm, the door wide open, "...Sanji took the stupid thing and pouted in his dorm...Couldn't get it back..." Luffy was explaining to Robin who was giggling and Nami was about to explode.

"Hey Robin." Zoro called, letting Sanji walk in, "Happy Birthday man." Robin smiled, "Oh wow...Thank you Sanji...It looks wonderful..." She took it, and carried it to her kitchen. Zoro looked at Luffy, "I put the exploding candle on, don't tell Sanji." Luffy's face lit up, but he held back his grin.

They sung happy birthday, and by the time they ended the song...

The candle exploded, causing a loud boom and small confetti to pop up, and the candle sparking. They all stared at it in shock, Luffy and Zoro cackling, "THE CONFETTI IS EDIBLE, PROMISE!" Luffy yelled, and Robin joined in. They all laughed, giggling at their wonderful small birthday.

Robin then invited them to a party at her house, and they all agreed to come, except Zoro. "I don't think..." But Robin held up a hand, "I was extending it to everyone but you."

"Ah geez thanks." He stuck out his tongue, but laughed. Sanji and him made it back to their dorm. Sanji stretched when they walked in, "Ah I'm tired now..." He pulled off his shirt, and pulled on a comfortable one. Zoro just wore jackets now, wearing shirts were to hard.

He pulled off his jacket, the mirror by Sanji's closet showed off his bandage. They said it could come off in another week with the stitches.

He looked at it for a minute, and Sanji's voice made him freeze, "My God, look at you..." He turned to Sanji, he walked forward, and started to lightly trace the smallest scares to the biggest one across his chest. Zoro watched him, he didn't want to stop him, he knew they were there, from previous fights and accidents. They never bothered him, except the one that reached from his shoulder to his left side.

He remember getting it when he was playing around with one of his uncles swords, a kid in the shop saw him with it. The kid picked on up as well, and he saw the kid stumble, Zoro took it from him, saying it was dangerous to play with things like that, but the kid didn't listen, and as he swung around playfully, slashed Zoro when he tried to take the sword away.

He remember his dad and mom absolutely furious with that kid and his parent. "Look at you...I guess you getting your side cut wasn't the first time...It's like this stuff just follows you." He whispered, putting his hand just over her heart, and Zoro put his ontop of it. "Honestly, I wish it would stop..." He said, looking at Sanji's blue eyes.

"It probably won't...But I'm here to help you know matter what..." Sanji kissed him, and Zoro kissed back. They stayed like that for a minute, never wanting to stop. Sanji pushed him back against the wall, deepening the kiss. Zoro half expected Luffy to interpret this, but no knock came.

They pulled away, gasping for breath. Zoro and Sanji's heads touched, and Sanji started kissing his jaw, and down his neck. Zoro leaned his head back, letting him travel where he wanted, exploring every part of him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both of them let out a very angry growl. Sanji walked over, pulling the door open, "Oh hey..." He suddenly was very calm, putting away his annoyance with a neutral look, "Sorry, did I interrupt?" It was Josey.

"No not at all, come on in." Zoro threw back on his jacket, but not having time to zip it back up before she walked in. He turned around purposely, looking at the mirror. Well wasn't this an awkward scene. "Oh hey Josey..." Zoro smiled at her, turning around. She smiled at him, "How's your side hon?" He shrugged, "It's been better."

She laughed, "Well, I just wanted to talk to Sanji alone, is that alright?"

"Yeah! I was about to...take a shower anyway." He spit out. Sanji glaring at him, "You are not, if you get that bandage wet-"

"I'll be careful." He glared back at him, grabbing a towel. Sanji followed him to the bathroom, "Kay but seriously, don't get it wet, it could ruin the stitches-" Zoro stopped, cupping his face in his hands and kissed him lightly, "I'll be fine, just go talk to your mom." Sanji looked at him for a minute, before pulling away and letting Zoro look himself in the bathroom. He started the shower but sat by the door, seeing if he could hear anything.

Zoro was sure Sanji just wanted to hear the conversation since they moved into the kitchen. "Well, I had your dad ask me about that trip we went on..."

"Oh?" Sanji said, he sounded almost scared by the subject. "He want's your answer." She said. Sanji was quite. "Mom...I can't..." He said after a while, "And I don't think dad will understand." Josey sighed.

"Angela is a very nice girl, she...was actually very excited about the idea of marrying you." Zoro's heart lept. What were they talking about? "But I love Zoro more..." He whispered. "I know honey. And you don't have to be bullied into this, just tell you dad no."

"But I can't."

Zoro's eyes widened. Why couldn't he?

"Then why are you still with him?" Zoro didn't want to hear his answer. He expected it to be something along the lines, because he was just for a little while, he was going to leave Zoro after collage.

"I keeping seeing Zoro's scars, from when he was younger, and it scares me. Cause I don't have a single one, but I think...Dad would put one on me if I turn him down..." Zoro was shocked into silence.

"Honey, I wouldn't let him."

"And what if he purposely kicks Zoro out? He's on that special scholarship with whoever is paying for him, dad could easily give the money back and turn him away. I don't want to ruin his future because of my stupid selfishness. When I first met him...He acted as if he never had one...And now..."

Josey was quite. And so was Zoro. He wasn't expecting that.

"Zoro is family now." Josey said finally, "And to hell will I let your dad kick him out." Zoro let out a shaky breath, putting his head between his knees. He wished he never heard this conversation, but he couldn't help be keep listening.

"Thank you...Tell dad I say no. I won't marry her, I already have my future planned out with Zoro..." His mother chuckled, and a few minutes later she was gone. Sanji knocked on the door. Zoro unlocked it, but was still seated on the floor.

Sanji shut the door, sitting in front of him so their knees touched. "I was going to-"

"No you weren't." Zoro didn't expect that to come out as harsh.

They fell quiet again. Sanji clenched his fists, "I wasn't interested in her, I couldn't help but think about how dirty I felt, like I was cheating on you, and we weren't even dating back then!" Zoro smiled, causing the tension to slowly decrease.

"Sorry...Never really thought of it that way..." Sanji smiled lightly, "Ah don't worry...Nothing to exciting to think about."

"...I don't care if your dad kicked me out. I just want you...All I see is a future with you." He was twisting his hands in his lap, feeling his face heat up. "Yeah, but I care." He said, making Zoro scoff.

Sanji leaned over, kissing him. Zoro kissed back, letting him deepen the kiss. Sanji was careful with his side, but he sat in his lap, slowly zipping down his jacket. Sanji pulled away for a moment, "I love you..."

"I love you too." Zoro whispered, letting him kiss him once more before standing up and turning off the shower. He walked back into the kitchen, "Hungry?" Zoro leaned his head back against the wall, "Never mind, I don't like you..." Sanji laughed, and Zoro stood up.

He walked into the kitchen, Sanji grabbing some instant pudding out of the cupboard. What a loser.

Zoro sat in class, Luffy making small paper wades and throwing them at a kid in the front row seat. Zoro was half asleep, he was up all night with Sanji, arguing over pudding, then staying up arguing about his dad.

"Zoro..." Luffy whispered, "Why are you so tired..."

"I was up doing stuff with Sanji." Zoro suddenly realised what came out of his mouth. Luffy held back a laugh, "Like what?" he hissed, holding back his laughter. "Shut up that's not what I meant!" Luffy put his head on the desk, silently laughing.

The teacher excused them to do classwork, and Zoro grabbed Luffy's collar, "Shut up!" He hissed, Luffy finally able to voice his laughter, "Ms. Professor can me and Zoro have a moment outside." He said, choking on his laughter.

"Yes Mr. Luffy." She said with a sigh. Zoro dragged him out, throwing him in the hall, literally. "I will kick your face in!" He snapped, making Luffy laugh more. "So did you guys-" more laughing-"sword fight, frick-frack-" Zoro's face was pretty much a strawberry now-"And lemme guess, it was awesome coming, huh?" That last joke made his face met the floor.

"That is not what I meant!" He hissed, making Luffy's laughs more louder. "Zoro?" Sanji was walking down the hallway, Zoro sent a glare at him, "Now is not the time."

"You guys did the do last night." Sanji then blushed furiously, kicking him, "SHUT UP!" 

A/N I'm sorry...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N It was three in the morning when I wrote this so don't judge. I was tired. 

Zoro sat on his bed, still furious with Luffy and his idiotic wording. He had his homework sitting in front of him, doing it seemed a little impossible. Sanji arrived home later than usual, "You okay?" He asked Sanji, watching him throw his stuff on the bed. "Yeah..."

He wasn't okay.

"What happened?" Zoro demanded, throwing his text book aside. Sanji shook his head, "It's nothing don't worry..." Sanji stood by his bed. Zoro stood up, walking over and wrapping his arms around his waist. He didn't look at his face, his voice enough telling him he was on the verge of tears.

"So uh...my dad." He finally said. "Fuck him."

Sanji laughed, but quickly stopped. "He uh...he..." Sanji shook his head. "You don't have to tell me..." Zoro said, kinda feeling bad about asking. "No, I need to, I need to tell you this." He said, "He really likes you Zoro, but he..." Sanji bit his lip.

"It's fine if he doesn't really, not even Luffy's dad likes me..." He shrugged, and started to take off his suit jacket. "Zoro you freakin weirdo." He laughed, pushing him away. "Aw c'mon." He grumbled, making Sanji smile. Sanji slipped off his jacket, "My dad doesn't hate you, but he's kinda disappointed in me..."

"Well fuck that guy."

"You know, there's better response to the situation then that one."

"He's a douche?"

"Oh my fucking God Zoro." Sanji laughed, turning to his desk. Zoro turned back to his bed, sitting down and grabbing his book. Five minutes later his phone started to ring, it was Leo. "Ey Leo." He said, hearing Leo fucking cackling from the other line. "So...I heard..." -Laugh-" That you and Sanji...did it."

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL LUFFY!"

A few weeks later after the joke was run down into the ground, Sanji was going to visit some family for a few days, and Sanji said it would be wonderful timing to confirm they were dating. "But, wouldn't it be weird to just say it?"

"Yeah, so here's my idea." Sanji smiled, "We just do a bunch of cuddly crap to the point my family is so uncomfortable they ask my mom to stop bringing me to family get togethers."

"Let's do it, oh my hell."

So after the awkward interaction with Sanji's dad, they arrived three hours later to a new mansion, and I kid you not, a water slide wrapped around the house, and into the back which had the biggest damn pool you've ever seen. Zoro stared with a wide eye, "Damn rich people..." He muttered.

Sanji took his hand, Zoro not really taking any not till his sister just squealed, "You two are so cute together." Zoro pointed at the slide, "How does that work?" He said finally, his words leaving him. "Dunno. We just pay a lot of money for it to happen." Zoro laughed, "Don't show this to my cousins, they'll break it then use it for a parkour area." Sanji smirked, "I believe that." They finally walked inside, which was as big as the other mansion they stayed in.

"Sanji!" A girl with bright red hair walked over, and without hesitating kissed him. He pulled away quickly though, and sending the most deathing glare his father's way, "Oh, Angela..." Zoro blinked, "Wait, this is Angela?" He said, pointing at her. Sanji nodded, looking a little flustered, Zoro smiled widely.

"So I heard you changed your mind, found someone better than me?" She snapped, suddenly becoming very angry. Zoro smiled even wider, "Yes, he did." And Zoro kissed his cheek before walking over to Ashley who had her mouth wide open, but as he walked by she high-fived him.

He walked into the kitchen, Zeff was cleaning the kitchen instead of cooking. "Zoro!" Sanji suddenly stormed into the kitchen, "What?" He asked, tilting his head innocently. Zeff looked up, furrowing his eyebrows. "That was badass but stupid!" He snapped, "Hey, this was your idea. Plus, she looks like a bitch."

"She is." Zeff grumbled, making both of them look over at him. "Oh sorry, we can get out of here..."

"So words around my little Sanji is dating a guy? That you?" He asked Zoro.

"Yeah."

"I'll beat you up if you hurt him." Zoro nodded, "Okay." Zeff waved his hand, dismissing them from the kitchen. Zoro walked out into the living room, Sanji scolding him the whole time. They grabbed their bags, heading upstairs.

They purposely got a one bedded room, and started to unpack their stuff. "Can't believe you." Zoro sighed, walking over to Sanji and kissing his neck, "Well, if you aren't ready you're probably gonna get embarrassed more." Sanji grunted, but let Zoro kiss him.

"Well isn't that sweet." Zoro looked up at Josey standing in the doorway, "I came to tell you boys Aunt Petunia's here, and if you want to announce to everyone you're a thing, then all you gotta do is kiss in front of her, then the cousins from Australia will even know."

"You guys have cousins in Australia?"

Sanji waved his hand, "Don't ask."

After they were finished, they walked down stairs to see Angela and Petunia both looking flustered over something. "No they are..."

"No, my little Sanji would never like a boy, he's probably just going through something." That made Zoro stop. Sanji froze, "Zoro don't."

"Y'know Aunt bitch."

"Oh dear..."

"You sure know how to get on people's nerves." He snapped, making Petunia puff up, "Excuse me? How dare you call me such a terrible thing!" She snapped. "Sanji's not going through something, he chose to like a guy, and you should accept that instead of being a judgmental-"

"Zoro stop..." Sanji was tugging on his jacket, "Just drop it." He ripped his shirt out of Sanji's hand, "If you want a fight then we can have one." His aunt hissed. "Depends, verbally or physically." Zoro said, making her think about those two words he said.

"Whatever, why are you even here? It's just family, not friends." Angela snapped.

"Than why are you here?" She blushed, turning away with a twist of her hair, Petunia rushing after her. "Hey wait-"

"My God Zoro will you drop it!" Sanji finally almost yelled. Zoro sighed, "Sorry..." Sanji rolled his eyes, but finally dragged him outside, where everyone was. Zoro was glad he was wearing shorts.

"Wow, glad my stitches are out, let's go swimming." Zoro tore off his shirt, and putting his shoes by the others. Sanji laughed, but Zoro didn't wait for the loser, he ran over and jumped in, making kids yell.

"HEY ZORO'S HERE!" One of the kids screamed, and suddenly he was attacked by small people.

Zoro sat on the edge, watching the kids laugh. Sanji sat next to him, also in shorts. "Aw, look at you..." Zoro smiled, making Sanji roll his eyes, "Still not a big fan..." Zoro laughed, "Yeah I know." Zoro took Sanji's hand in his, "I almost lost one of my earrings." He said, making Sanji choke.

"Will you hold them?" Zoro started taking them off, hearing a lot of very disgruntled noises from parents behind him. Sanji took them, admiring them, "Where did you get these?"

"They were my dads. He wore them on his right ear a lot, so I got them on my left." He shrugged, "Surprised I haven't told you that yet." Sanji shrugged. He finally made the move Zoro was waiting for, kissing him gently.

"Don't drown."

"Watch me."

Zoro was brought back in for dinner. Sanji gave him a towel, wrapping it around him. "Honestly, you'll die in a pool." He grumbled, Zoro smiled, "Wanna hug?"

"Fuck no." Zoro chased after Sanji, screaming he wanted a hug. All the kids caught on and ran after Sanji as well. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" He yelled as they ran past the few teens that were in the pool. Zoro was surprised Sanji was this fast.

"BRUH WHY ARE YOU SO FAST?" Zoro screeched, as Sanji took a right turn, making him crush into a few chairs. "Oh are you okay?" Sanji asked, suddenly very worried. Zoro jumped back up, looking at his hair, which had a skid mark that was bleeding. "Yeah." All the kids started asking if he was okay, a little girl even started crying.

He picked her up, assuring her he was okay, but truth was he probably hit his hip out of place. "You are limping, WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Zoro scoffed, "Please, try jumping off a roof." All the kids awed.

"Are you guys okay?" Josey asked, seeing him limp. "Totally fine."

"YOU ARE LIMPING!" Sanji screeched. All the kids laughed, "He's fine." They all said, patting Sanji's leg and walking inside for dinner. But once all the kids went inside he dropped the happy face and grabbed his hip, "That fuckin hurt..."

"I KNEW IT!"

Turns out they have a personal message person in the mansion, and after a nice rub down, Zoro felt much better. She was very concerned about everywhere on his body, everything had nots and he was very tense. He shrugged, and thanked her. Sanji was forced to stay with the family during dinner, and when Zoro made it back they were still eating.

Sanji didn't touch his food, and smiled when he saw Zoro not limping. "Hey..." Zoro sat down, receiving a kiss from Sanji, "Are you feeling better?" He asked, looking at him like he was a star. "Yeah, great." Zoro said, getting food from anything he can.

"Kay, so you know that new video game that I've been dying about." Sanji nodded, "Yeah I'll buy it for ya, your birthday is coming up."

"No, I'll buy it."

"No, I will." Sanji said, "You've been paying for all that shit lately, you need to save it up." Zoro was staring daggers. "Whatever, no use arguing."

"Oh no, please do." Ashley said from the other side of the table. Angela had the most disgusted face plastered on her features, Petunia not looking to happy either. "Anyway..." He said, ignoring them. He went on a small rant taking Sanji's hand half way through. "Sounds exciting." Sanji laughed, kissing his knuckles.

"Also, I don't want a birthday." Sanji gasped.

"What why?" He asked, "Birthdays are amazing!" Zoro shook his head, "Please no, they were always so depressing for me as a kid."

"Then we'll change that!"

"Give me a cake and we'll call it good." Zoro laughed, making Sanji roll his eyes. Zoro and Sanji the whole time they talked would grab each other's hand, or Zoro would brush Sanji's hair aside, or Sanji would brush his jaw lightly with his fingers.

Oh the awkward tension in that room fueled him. Josey was almost dying of laughter by the faces some of them made. They didn't say'I love you' with words, but more with gestures, and it just made them wish they said that, then what they were doing.

Zeff would have none of this though, he could care less if they were making out in a corner, when dishes need done, their gonna get done. "You're on dishes." He snapped as he whacked Sanji with his spoon. Zeff smacked Zoro next, surprising him. "And you're on babysitting."

"Wait why?" Zoro asked.

"'Cause the parents are going to side up." Zeff grumbled. "Just have the maids do it." Angela said, waving her hand. Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm, making sure he doesn't mock her. "They're not here today, so it won't hurt to do a little cleaning." Zoro nodded.

Zoro stood up, "Yo, who wants to play Halo." All the kids suddenly bolted into the living room. "You brought my stuff right?" He asked Sanji, who nodded. He kissed his forehead before running upstairs. He came back down with his XBox one Sanji bought him with ten controllers, (he stole some from Luffy) and Halo 4. "Alright let's do this." He said as he walked in.

Angela sat on the couch, looking through her phone, he did notice how she was showing off some skin. "Oh...You like video games?" She said, running her hand over her legs. He just ignored her, plugging in the XBox.

"Zoro~" Sanji walked into the livingroom, "God can't leave me for two seconds.." Sanji rolled his eyes, put tore apart a cinnamon bun and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed on it, nodded, "That's pretty good." He said after he finished connecting everything.

"Is it? Does it need anything?"

"Extra frosting, probably some chocolate chips." He smiled, making him scoff. Sanji let him finish off the last of the bun, leaving him to set the kids up. "Alright, each match is five minutes long, whoever has the most kills after three rounds gets something from Sanji." They all laughed.

They all got in groups of four, Zoro hunting down paper and pens for them to write down how many kills they got. Zoro left them to yell and holler, walking into the kitchen where Angela suddenly disappeared into. Zeff seemed very annoyed but the girl and Petunia, "...I mean, he is kinda violent...Does he beat you?"

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows. "You wanna pick a fight?" He asked, making both of them jump. Sanji laughed, "Nah, he wouldn't hurt me, but he will beat someone up for me." Zoro glared at them, and Sanji pulled out his phone, "Here look at that stupid snap Luffy sent."

Zoro opened his phone, "Can I have another bun?"

"Is that the whole reason why you're in here?"

"No, I missed you too, but I also want another bun." Sanji scoffed. Zoro opened the snap, sighing heavily. Luffy was taking snaps in class, saying various things of 'wish you guys were here' 'missing you guys' Then suddenly the last picture was blurry and said in full caps, "FUCK SHE SAW"

Zoro started cackling, "What a loser." Sanji laughed, "I didn't respond yet by my hell."

"I'm gonna rub that in his face so hardcore..." He laughed, and took a picture of Zeff. He sent it to him, "Hope this gets you in more trouble -Zoro" And just giggled.

"Kay I want my phone back." Zoro turned it off and slipping it in his pocket. He felt his earrings and grabbed them. "Oh hey, thanks." He said as he put them back on.

"We should get your ears pierced."

"Sorry, I'm not a punk like you."

"I'll have you know this green hair is natural, and I'm not punk. That's Nami." Sanji started laughing, he had to stop and take a moment he was laughing so hard. Petunia and Angela were standing there awkwardly. They couldn't flee since Zeff blocked their way.

Zoro was really liking Zeff more and more.

Sanji finished with the last dish, and sighed, "Now I gotta put it away..." He said, looking at the massive mountains of plates. "I wish we used paper plates like your family does. They are freaking geniuses."

"Well, any normal person would use paper stuff when a big group comes over." Zoro started helping, the mountain slowly decreasing. "Yeah, but I was still baffled by the pans. So many different kinds, don't you guys know sets?"

"My grandma grabbed whatever looks good." He laughed, making Sanji smile. "Ah, I'm just a rich kid, I'd never know what it would feel like."

"Eh, living with me is close enough." Sanji started laughing, "That's not true." He laughed harder, making Zoro smile widely, "Pretty much." Zoro finished up while Sanji covered his face and laughed.

"I hate you." He finally said, shaking his head, "Yeah I know." And just for Petunia and Angela, he kissed Sanji if front of them. He couldn't help but notice how proud Zeff looked of his grandson. He poked Zoro in the side, "Ow!" He screeched, making Zoro glare at him, Sanji smiled, "Go babysit you loser."

"I still want my bun."

Zoro sat in the living room with the kids, a plate of buns balanced on his knee. Each kid had one but then Zoro would hiss at them if they attempted to grab another. The best part about kids to Zoro, is how they don't care if you like guys, they just want you to be cool and nice. Two things he was somewhat good at.

Finally the games ended, and they all added up how many kills they got. A kid named Brandon whopped, "Wow! I never win!" He smiled, all the kids congratulating him. Zoro clapped, handing him an extra bun, "Kay what do you want, I'll make Sanji do it."

"I want a remote control car!" He screamed, making the kids yell.

"Kay done. You guys wanna start another round?" They all screamed in excitement. And by the end of the day, Zoro owed ten kids remote control cars. He didn't know what the big hype was, him and his cousins hated those.

As he walked down a hallway to the bathroom, he was suddenly cornered by Angela. "Oh hey..." She said, trying to make herself as sluty as possible, "Could you unzip this?" She asked, turning around for him to.

He quickly did it, and then headed back down the hallway. "W-wait!" She called, Zoro turned around annoyed. He knew what she was trying to do. Have Sanji catch them 'kissing' in a corner. Zoro was not gonna put up with that shit. "Listen lady if you're gonna show off your breasts let's do that later, I got kids to get back to after a piss so." He headed back down toward the bathroom. He glanced back, Angela walking into the bedroom she came out of. He shook his head, kind of pissed she was trying that drama shit. He returned later to the kids all packing up and heading upstairs for bed.

He walked them upstairs, making sure they all were tucked away and ready to sleep before walking back down stairs. Sanji stood in the living room, the teens who were still awake took over the couch, "Hey you guys can play if you want." He said to them, making them whisper 'yes' under their breath.

Zoro took his hand, "You okay?" He whispered. Ashley then suddenly yelled, "THEY'RE DATING! If you want to fight me on this then let's go!" Zoro turned to Ash, who was looking very distraught. "What, you mad your brother keeps stealing all you boyfriends."

"No, sick of you two not just coming out and saying it!"

"Kay, were dating, happy?" She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in distraught. Zoro waved them goodnight, dragging Sanji with him. They got in their room, and Sanji finally spilled.

"Petunia wants you to leave, like, she's dead serious about it. And the thing is..." He trailed off, "I don't know if I can live without you here. You know that uncle you have, well I have one as well, and he's a walking nightmare. He always picks on me though..."

"I'll fight Petunia, bitch has it coming." He smiled, rolling his eyes, "No, my mom will try to convince the family, but if you do end up leaving I might as well..."

"Kay, no shame on leaving the party early." Zoro said with a shrug. He started to unbutton the shirt Sanji wore, and he zipped down the jacket Zoro wore to cover up his top part. Zoro let Sanji outline his scars again, for some reason he was so fascinated by it. Sanji stopped when the new scar was, "Does it still hurt?"

"Nah...It's better anyway." He kissed Sanji, long and deep.

The hatred for Angela grew when she threw the door open, Ashley yelling at her to leave them alone. She was taken aback by the scene in front of her. Zoro glared at her, "I will fight you." He growled at her, but Sanji just wrapped his arm around Zoro's waist.

"What do you need?" He asked, walking over toward her. Zoro folded his arms, glaring at her. Ashley appeared in the doorway, seeing the two shirtless Ashley must of caught the drift they could have walked into something worse.

"Come down stairs!" She complained. "Come spend some time with me?" She sent a look Zoro's way, "And not crammed up here with him."

"I'm tired, I don't think I'll be sticking around for drinks, but I hope you enjoy the wide selection of men we have here in this mansion." He sent a look at Ashley, and Sanji shut the door in their faces and locking the door. Zoro rolled his eyes, and turned around to dig in his suitcase.

"No~ Don't put on a shirt." Sanji grumbled, pulling on his arm. Zoro stood, letting him be dragging onto the bed. He was forced down, Sanji sitting ontop of him, being mindful of his side. He started to work on his neck, making Zoro surprisingly relax for the first time all day. Sanji kissed his lips sweetly, lightly. "God I don't know why she's here, but I'm glad you came with me..." He took Zoro's hands in his, "Me too." Zoro smiled, letting Sanji kiss him again.

Zoro woke up to Sanji already awake and at it. He dressed, putting his earrings in, and walked down stairs, still tired. He walked past the family, who were sitting in the living room, laughing or looking through their phones. Zoro high fived Ashley as he walked by, and made his way into the kitchen.

"...Listen Sanji, I just want what's best for you."

"Kay, then get her out of here!" Sanji yelled at his dad, making Zoro freeze. "Just talk to her some more, hang out with her when we go into town today."

"Dad no. I'm only here because mom asked me too, I hate these and you know that." He snapped, "I'm going to hang out with Ashley and Zoro for the afternoon." His dad sighed, getting angry. "Let the boy do what he wants, you control him like he's still six." Zeff cut in.

"Just let her." His dad said, and Zoro knew somehow Angela was going to hang out with them the rest of the afternoon. He decided to finally walk in, "You got anymore buns?" He asked, looking between him and his dad.

"Yeah..." Sanji sighed, turning toward a cupboard. Zoro almost felt threatened by the look Sanji's father was sending him. He walked over to Sanji, trying to ignore his look. "You okay?" Zoro whispered, brushing his hair aside so he could see both of his beautiful eyes. Sanji shook his head, but put the plate in his hands, and sent him out.

"Wait don't I get a goodbye kiss?" He asked as Sanji shoved him toward the exit, "No, leave." Zoro grunted, "Geez fine." He said, walking out. He turned down the hallway, almost walking into Ashley. The two looked at eachother, then leaned against the wall, both eating a bun while they listened to their conversation.

"He's interesting." His dad forced out. "But anyway..." His dad paced the floor. "Sanji, I'm still trying to get use to this, but your aunt might be right, what if this is a phase."

"Shut up." Sanji growled.

"What are you going to do when suddenly you aren't interested in him anymore?"

"I'm not a jackass like you, always flirting with every girl you meet." Sanji hissed. Ashley froze, this must of been news to her. "I do not!" His dad said, trying to keep his voice down. Zeff walked out of the kitchen, shaking his head. But he ignored them, walking into the living room.

"I love him a lot, it's not a phase. I don't care what you guys say, just watch, I'm gonna marry him, we're going to go live somewhere warm and live somewhere away from people. Might get a kid, never know." Sanji said, making Zoro blush furiously. Ashley got this stupid grin on her face, making Zoro just glare at her.

"Son, I will not allow this. Soon enough, you both will get in a fight and that's how it ends. Same gender couples always do it." Zoro clenched his fist, squishing his bun, and making Ashley lean away. But she was as well angry by his comment. Sanji laughed, "Whatever you say, but I'm not marrying Angela, even if I was straight. I don't care that much about your company." Zoro and Ashley covered their mouths. His dad was dead silent. "Fine then." Both Zoro and Ashley scrambled down the hallway, leaning against the couch, and a few seconds later, his dad walked in.

Zoro didn't look at him, but he felt fire being sent his way. Zeff saw him leave and gratefully flocked back to the kitchen. Ashley looked up at him, "Let's pray to the gods we don't end up with Angela."

But the gods apparently hated them. As they walked down the street, Angela clinged to Sanji's arm, obviously pissing him off. Ashley folded her arms, "That should be you..."

"It it sure as hell should be." Zoro folded his arms to, very angry at the situation. "Okay! We'll be meeting here by six for dinner, have fun shopping!" A girl said, and Angela was suddenly pulled away by Petunia and they took that as a time to run.

"Looks like we lost her." Ashley said after they walked into a clothing store. "Good, so Ashley what do you want?" Sanji asked, following his sister over to some dresses. Zoro wasn't a big fan of clothes so he hung back, looking over to the cashier. "Regi?" A small orange haired kid looked up, "Woah Zoro!" Zoro smiled, Regi jumping over the counter, grabbing his hand.

He had three lip piercings, five on each ear, and two on the right of his nose, "Dang, got more piercings did ya?" He laughed. Making Regi smile wider, "Hell yeah, you need to get more!"

"Nah, I'm good." He laughed, making Regi chuckle, "So how's Luffy doin? Been a while." Regi said, leaning against the counter, "He's fine, still a freakin pervert." Regi laughed, nodding, "Yeah he sure fuckin is."

"Zoro, what do you-Oh hello." Sanji walked forward, noticing Regi. "Yo, who's this?" Regi asked, looking Sanji up and down, "Hey, he's mine." Regi's eyes widened, "Woah, when were you into guys." He shrugged, making Regi cackle. "You're from the Vinsmoke family right?" Sanji nodded, "Well, uh, sorry for interrupting..." Sanji was walking back toward his sister, and the two watched him leave before Regi sighed, "Bruh, good job scoring someone from that family. I heard all the kids are forced into a marriage."

"It's because of me Sanji isn't in a loveless marriage." Zoro shrugged, watching Sanji laugh at his sister. Regi smiled, "Nice bro..." Sanji and Ashley walked forward, Ashley bouncing. "Oh my gosh I love this store!" She squealed. Regi nodded, "Hot Topic is everyone's favorites. You ready?" He jumped back over the counter, taking the things from Ashley. Sanji held up a shirt for him, "You're a big fan of that Last of Us game..." Zoro awed at the shirt, "Thanks." Zoro smiled, making Sanji only giggle.

"Sanji do you have your card?" Ashley sighed, giving up looking through her wallet. Sanji handed his to her, and she payed for her stuff. Regi laughed, smacking Zoro's hand, "I'll see ya around buddy!" Zoro waved, walking out with the two. "Wow Zoro, you know everyone..." Ashley laughed, looking through her phone. "I got a lot of friends." He shrugged. Suddenly Angela's screechy voice came from behind them, and Sanji had never grabbed onto Zoro's arm harder or faster than that moment. "Oh hey..." They all slightly groaned. She was wearing some big sunglasses and wore a new outfit. She noticed Sanji holding Zoro's hand and didn't try to cling onto him like this morning.

"Why'd you leave me?" She pouted, "Because we don't got all day." Zoro answered, stopping when Ashley looked up to a bookstore. "Oh~I was hoping we walked past a bookstore! I wanna get a new book. Sanji can we stop here?" She asked, and Zoro smiled, "I'd like it." He said, agreeing with Ashley.

"Ew why. Just buy it on your phone. Come on, I need you guys to carry my clothes." Angela walked ahead, and when she finally noticed they weren't following her, she was halfway in a store, Ashley glared at her, Zoro trying not to start yelling. "Here, why don't you guys go ahead, meet with us in a few minutes?" Sanji asked, handing his card to Ashley.

"But...I want...Okay." Zoro's eyes widened, "No, fuck her, let's go look at some motherfuckin books." He dragged Sanji inside, making any escape impossible. Angela screeched at them, but they walked into the bookstore. Sanji and Ashley marveled at some books while Zoro walked around, admiring the art on the wall.

"How rude!" Angela screeched as she walked in, "We need to shop for my clothes!" She yelled, making everyone in the store look at her. Sanji sighed, and Zoro finally had enough. "Fine bitch let's go buy some clothes, but you're paying." Angela glared at him, "I don't want you to come."

"Too damn bad, Sanji came to hang with his sister, not someone who's all focused on her." Zoro towered over her, and suddenly she was terrified of him, "Are you threatening me?"

"I could be."

"Zoro..." Sanji tried to interrupt, but Ashley slapped a hand over his mouth. Angela huffed, turning sharply, "You dad will hear about this!" She snapped at Sanji, and stormed out. Zoro followed her. "Wait!" Sanji tried to run after him, but Ashley and him practically read eachothers minds. "Let him do what he's gotta do." She said, smiling evilly. Angela was very annoyed by this, and hurriedly walked to the diner they where suppose to meet at.

Sanji's dad and Josey where inside, Petunia voicing her thoughts about everyone in the restaurant. "Hey Zoro, where's Sanji."

"Dunno." He responded, glaring at Angela, "Been following her around."

"Yeah! And it's freaking me out! What do you want!"

"Why do you think you're so important?" She was stunned quiet. "Be-because..." She looked at Petunia for help, "She's a daughter of a big company!" Petunia screeched. "Yeah, so's a girl named Robin, her family is the highest business in archaeology. Why are you guys not going after her?" They were quiet again. Zoro smiled, "I grew up where if someone thought they were bigger than me, I beat them up. And I am this close to breaking. Watch it pretty girl, I've been in jail more than once." And with that he left.

Sanji found him outside in the mazes of their huge mancin. He was tired of seeing these people, some were nice, he could handle the kids. But everyone else hurt his brain. Sanji walked over, sitting next to him, "My dad talked to me about what you said." He said, watching Zoro for a reaction.

He never got one. Zoro could care less.

"He wants me to pretty much stop everything with you. He won't kick out of school or anything, but he's kinda pissed."

"And are you gonna do it?" Zoro asked, looking at him. Sanji looked torn. He could either do what his dad asked, or go with his heart and stay with him. "I hate you sometimes. But I'm so glad you did what you did today. Angela seemed to avoid me all day." He smiled, making Zoro smile as well. He looked away, suddenly regretting what he did. "I don't want you to ruin your family. If we need to stop-"

"Shut up." Sanji sighed, making Zoro bite his tongue. "I don't care what my dad wants. Like you said, fuck that guy, I'm me. And I have to start doing things my way." Sanji took his hand, "Please don't worry. You never had parents since you were 14, you don't really know what it's like having a mother who will beat up her husband verbally for making her son do things he never agreed to."

Zoro laughed, he knew he would love Josey. "Please promise me, you'll stay with me." Sanji asked, looking up at him. Zoro leaned over, kissing him ever so lightly, "I'll stay with you through thick and thin."

After that, Zoro and Sanji got a plane ticket home extra early, leaving the very upset Vansmoke family to enjoy the last day without them. 

A/N Most of these random characters I'm making are so strange XD


	15. Chapter Fifteen (THE END)

Don't you hate endings? They're like something that you never want to come, yet when it does, you have no idea what to do. Zoro felt that way when he stood in front of the college where he called home. He had no idea where he would wander over the summer, but that was that. Sanji was going to be with him this time, so he won't feel alone or out of place.

Yet, he almost hates it, hanging around Sanji. What if he grows to hate him? What if Zoro starts to get angry a lot? All these things washed over him, throwing him into a terrible panic. "Zoro..." Everything stopped, what was he thinking? He turned around, the man he fell for stood behind him, looking so concerned for him, something he hasn't ever experienced. Everyone looked down on him, with pity or hate, but Sanji...

"I'm coming..." Zoro followed him toward the waiting car, waving once more at Luffy, who was ready to go with a car stuffed full. They drove away, making Zoro feel almost left behind, but he knew that if he did go, he'd leave them eventually. Sanji took his hand, "I wanna go to a private place, on the beach, but I feel like you want something else?"

"I wanna go to Florida..." He said, but bit his lip, "But hey, if you got plans..."

"I was hoping you would say that." Sanji smiled, "I couldn't stop thinking about your mom and you, hanging around their, and almost half expecting to see her." He laughed.

Zoro nodded, "I wonder sometimes myself, like when I'm in Minnesota, my dad will open the door, greeting me with that stupid grin of his..." Sanji nodded, brushing his hair aside, "Well then..." He said after awhile, "Ready to go?" Zoro nodded, opening the door, and getting in, Sanji following him.

"Wait!" Sanji winced, and Zoro groaned inside. Sanji's dad came forward, walking up toward the car, "Why aren't you home?" Sanji asked when his dad got close enough. "I just wanted to give Zoro this." Sanji took an envelope out of his hands, and handed it to him. Zoro took it gingerly, looking at Mr. Vansmoke.

"I hope this gives you some answers...Enjoy your summer." And with that, the door was shut, and the driver drove off. Zoro stared at it, it was faded, the address of the school written clearly. He slowly opened it, making sure not to rip it to much. He took out a long ass letter, and something caught his eye. It was his dad's name written clear as day.

Mr. Roronoro

My dear son Zoro,

My, hasn't it been awhile. I decided to write this letter now, I fear my time is almost up. Your mother was very good, she was kind and had the gentleness of a cat. She was beautiful, and will always have a mark in both of our hearts. I hope you are alright with her passing, still breathing and living I hope...

I just wanted to say I love you, and I'm going to miss you. You were amazing, coming into our lives, it was amazing having a smaller version of me to teach them how to fish, build a fire, and swim in the icy rivers by grandma's house. It was hilarious watching you and your cousins run around and wear that old tree house dead. It was my favorite part, coming home from work to pick you up and watch your face light up.

But then mom got sick, and we all saw the light snuff out. And it hurt, more than to see your mom hurting, it hurt to see my little boy start acting sad, always sitting on the couch, looking out the window, hoping she would show up. But it was great watching you grow into your teens, how calm and collected you were toward everything.

I loved how you would come back from school with a tired look, then run off to play ball with, what was his name, Luffy? He was only visiting correct? I'm glad you found someone to click with, someone to help you when I-

You're probably still wondering about that aren't you. Well, a while ago, someone threatened to kill me, and steal you away. Yes, that actually happened. I won't say who it was, but they threatened. They would even take your mom off any help, and do some god awful things. But I hurt him, I was drunk and fed up and smashed a bottle across his head. I ran, and I came home to find you sound asleep on the couch.

After that, we went on a lot of trips, you've noticed. I still don't know what's going to happen, but you have to keep strong, keep smiling, be someone who can punch life in the face. Keep looking after your mother, don't let her pass before me, she needs all the support and help she can get.

And Zoro, no matter what you do, what you become, who you become, I will always love your choices, but please, become someone great. Like we use to always talk about.

Well, this letter has gone on long enough, if you ever go to college, go to the Gol D. Roger University, I'm good friends with the principal there, he already has an arrangement for you to stay there for the four years you'll attend.

I'll see you again soon,

Dad.

Zoro didn't realize he was sobbing until Sanji took his hand, telling him it was okay. But it wasn't, he wrote the letter two weeks after mom passed, and he couldn't help but cry harder by how innocent he thought, how he wouldn't be dying either. Zoro almost tore up the second letter inside, it was from his mom, but he couldn't handle this.

Everything was so much, he couldn't even breath. Sanji just sat there, reading the letter, in complete silence and shock.

"Oh my god..." Sanji whispered, setting the letter down lightly. "Oh my god..." Zoro shook his head, and with shaking hands looked over the only small little paper his mom scribbled on.

Oh dear, well isn't this interesting. You're outside right now, staring at a dog who seems to want to play. He was so happy to play with the other kids, but I know how afraid you are of them. Don't pretend you weren't. Well, the doctor's say I only have a little while, and I refuse to say anything, but I need to get everything down.

Zoro, you are my only little baby, and I want you to become something great like we always talked about, but you also don't have to, if you need to become a floater, then do it. I was a floater for a very long time. I just wanted to suggest a man, his name is Mr. Vansmokes, he's a friend of ours and is a swordsmith. You should go and see if he can teach you stuff.

He also has a son around your age I believe, if only I could take you to see them, you'd love it. Anyway, I love you with all my heart, and I hope you grow up to become someone I would love to call my son.

Mama

Zoro was done crying, he was surprised by his mom's writings, she knew Sanij and his dad. "Sanji." He finally whispered, handing him the note. "My mom knew your dad..." Sanji blinked, looking over the note. Sanji slowly looked up, "I now know what my mom means..." He said, making Zoro tilt his head.

"My mom was talking about someone, she was sick, but she worked for my dad. He was her secretary I think..." Sanji and Zoro's eyes widened, "Wait, we could have met long before college." Sanji finally spit out what they were thinking. "Maybe we did? We just can't remember?" Zoro said, his brain running in many different directions.

"Oh my god...No wonder my dad kept trying to get rid of you, you must remind him a lot of your mom..." Sanji whispered, and suddenly he started to giggle, making Zoro glare at him, "What?"

"Nothing...It's just crazy ya know, like we were suppose to meet." Zoro nodded, and smiling a bit. "Yeah..." They fell quite, enjoying the rest of the ride in complete silence, and all Zoro could think of was: 

Thank you mom and dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting, I love seeing the comments. Thank you again!
> 
> -FandomsInBooks


End file.
